WHERE I BELONG
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: A veces, algunos encuentros están destinados a pasar, a veces no. Cosas que se deben decir, cosas que no se deben sentir y esos ojos que, miraban para donde no tenían que mirar: ella. ll NatsuxLucy ll REVIEWS !
1. Chapter 1

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.01: QUESTION+**

_Y lo pensé dos veces, eso de acercarme despacio y conocerte como eras en realidad._

_La verdad, llevaba rato sabiendo de ti y como que me tenías inquieto, con esa pose de chica dulce que, era más buena que el pan._

_No era que no te creyese. Al contrario, confiaba ciegamente en ti, pero..._

_Dejabas tantos cabos sueltos y a mis pies que, me dabas mucho en que pensar y daba vueltas sin parar, por sólo saber tu nombre y no tu apellido._

_Había oído por ahí que eras una princesa y que detestabas eso de ser reconocida como una más de los nobles, entonces... habías huído de casa._

_Sin embargo, te topaste con un par de problemas en el camino y como maga estelar que eras, buscaste un lugar donde sentirte segura y acompañada._

_**LUGAR QUE ENCONTRASTE EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL.**_

_El maestro como los demás, te recibieron de brazos bien abiertos y yo, siendo el responsable de tu llegada, te propuse ser compañeros de equipo._

_Ahí vino la primera sorpresa de todas: nunca esperé que tú aceptases, sin poner una sola maldita condición._

_Pensé que te pondrías a pensar la cosa de pies a cabeza y que te tardarías un buen rato en decirme si estabas de acuerdo o no, pero a cambio de eso, me sonreíste gentil y dijiste que por ti estaba bien juntarte conmigo para hacer lo que antes; yo hacía solo._

_De alguna manera, me diste el gusto y a mí, me cayó mejor de lo que esperaba._

_**ASÍ FUE COMO COMENZÓ TODO.**_

_Comencé a buscarte sin previo aviso y pedirte que estuvieses a mi lado, aunque así no fuese necesario._

_Fui ganándome tu confianza, hasta el punto que admitiste que yo, era el único motivo por el que estabas decidida a no dejar el gremio._

_Ese día, me dejaste con las palabras en la boca. Yo nunca busqué llegar hasta ese punto._

_Para ser honesto, carecía de amigos en Fairy Tail, si no contaba a Happy. Si era cierto que, todos eramos compañeros y que nos apoyabamos el uno al otro, pero... eso era más bien por el bien del gremio y porque ese era el acuerdo que teníamos con el viejo._

_Fuera de eso, yo sólo buscaba pelea y la única capaz de calmarme y mostrarme el sentido de las cosas de otra manera, eras tú. _

_Yo mismo lo admití, ¿no?_

_**QUE ERAS UNA CHICA BASTANTE DULCE.**_

_Aunque después dije que también eras así de rara, me agradabas y para ti, eso era lo que contaba._

_Como compañeros de equipo, teníamos que llevarnos bien; si comenzabamos a pelear sin siquiera saber nuestros nombres... entonces estaba claro: juntos no llegaríamos a ninguna parte._

_Pero, claro. Nos equivocamos en eso y en mucho más, ya que llegamos a grandes cosas de la mano y aprendimos mucho estando lado a lado; incluso a querernos un poco más de la cuenta._

_Aunque al principio eras tú la pesada conmigo y yo, hasta me burlaba de cómo te llamabas; fui yo el primero en agarrarte cariño y el primero en complicarse la vida, cuando esos tipos se metieron contigo._

_**ME VOLVÍ OTRO, PARA RESCATARTE.**_

_Que diesen vuelta el gremio, que lastimasen a nuestros compañeros, que se metiesen con el maestro; me hizo cambiar la cara. Pero, que te tomasen sin permiso, como si fueses un objeto que faltaba en la pared; se ganó mis peores ojos y me puse serio por primera vez._

_¿Quién demonios eran ellos? ¿Qué rayos querían contigo?, no me detuve a pensarlo. Decidí actuar en nombre de todos e ir por ti, cuando tú dijiste haber escuchado mi voz a lo lejos. _

_A mi me bastaron esas palabras para saber que, en el fondo de tu corazón, estabas esperando que yo te liberase de eso que no te dejaba respirar del todo y volver donde realmente pertenecías. Porque tú, más allá de ser la princesita de los Heartphilia..._

_**ERAS LUCY, DE FAIRY TAIL.**_

_Eras parte del grupo de magos que eran como yo y no querías dejar el sitio que todos juntos te habíamos dado, porque nos amabas y porque, a la vez, nos habíamos vuelto tu familia._

_Arrancarte del único sitio donde te sentías cómoda, ¿Quiénes se creían que eran esos tipos para ponerte las manos encima y llevarte a la fuerza?_

_Yo por tus lágrimas y tu deseo más profundo, les pateé el trasero y te lo hice entender: que justo frente a ti, tenías a alguien en quien podías confiar._

_**CIEGAMENTE.**_

_Aquello te entró por los oídos y te salió por los ojos, justo como yo esperaba._

_Te quedaste tras mi espalda lo que duró esa pesada guerra y me ayudaste a levantarme, cuando te dije que ya no podía moverme más._

_Por ti, volví a pasarme un poco y me gané tu sonrisa, dulce y honesta; que me dio las gracias por no abandonarte siquiera cuando el mundo entero se vino abajo y te quedaste atrapada entre sus escombros._

_Aún en ese momento tan díficil y frustrante, recibiste de mi parte palabras de aliento y te pusiste de pie, para demostrarme que así de fuerte como era yo, también querías serlo tú._

_**QUE POR FAVOR, TE ENSEÑASE.**_

_Desde entonces, me dediqué a eso: a cumplir mi palabra._

_Acompañé cada uno de los pasos que diste después y te remarqué cada uno de los errores que, por ser una maga estelar con poca experiencia, cometías._

_Así me gané uno que otro de tus berrinches y algún golpe, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión: que te estaba queriendo, demasiado._

_Y ahora, que estabamos pegados a la temporada de vacaciones del gremio, no sabía por donde empezar._

_Tenia entendido que iríamos a alguna parte todos juntos, pero... el sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que compartir mi tiempo libre con Gray y de paso, aguantar las órdenes de Erza; me daba escalofríos y a la vez, malas ganas de concurrir al paseo de todos los años._

_Claro estaba que, contigo a bordo sería completamente diferente y quizás hasta divertido, pero... como eras algo independiente en ese sentido, no sabía si te ibas a quedar con nosotros o andarías por ahí hasta que fuese la temporada de trabajo, otra vez._

_Como tú tenías eso de que tenías que pagar el alquiler del cuarto, no podías andar sin dinero en el bolsillo y si te la dabas de vaga como el resto, quedarías en la calle; después del largo veraneo._

_Por eso mismo, había dormido poco por la noche. Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Mira, sobre si ya te había invitado a venir o no. Y la verdad..._

_**SIQUIERA SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA COMENTARTE AL RESPECTO.**_

_No porque pensase que no te gustaría la idea, simplemente... no tenía palabras con las cuales proponerte adecuadamente que vinieses conmigo. Después de todo, eras una princesa y yo, de esas cosas no sabía nada. _

_Aunque más de una vez me dijiste que no te tratase como tal, yo sabía bien que lo eras e intentaba estar a la altura de los hechos; aunque tú siempre terminabas bajándome de lo alto._

_Hoy, no era nada diferente a lo que era siempre, el asunto. Estaba parado frente a tu puerta, por las mil veces que me sermoneaste por usar la ventana para invadir tu espacio, pensando en como te encararía para que aceptases mi ridícula invitación._

_Si me salía mal, si no me expresaba como correspondía, ¿qué terminarías pensando tú del vago que era yo? _

_Quise creer que pensarías lo usual, pero... si llegaba a meter la pata, en algo que podría llegar a unirnos del todo, entonces... la cosa contigo estaría más que perdida y tendría que olvidarme de quien eras para mí y no quien yo te decía que eras; para discimular mi patético interés por una chica de clase alta._

_**O SEA, TÚ.**_

_Aunque bromeabamos con eso de los modales y tú hasta me gastabas con bromas de mal gusto, yo sabía cuan en cuenta los tomabas a la hora de salir con un chico. El hecho que hubieses rechazado a Loki todas las veces que te propuso tener __**"ALGO" **__con él, me lo comprobó sin que me lo pusiese a analizar._

_Por eso mismo, traté de no venderme tanto y hacerme el lindo como compañero de equipo tuyo que era y nada más. Si tú luego lo interpretabas para el otro lado, vería como hacía para explicarlo; pero por el momento actuaría como lo que era para ti, como quien era para ti._

_**NATSU, DE FAIRY TAIL.**_

_Si a ti te jodía luego mi falso desinterés, ya vería como encarar el problema y decirte que no más estaba mintiendo para que tú no te dieses cuenta de la raíz de todo este lío: que tú me gustabas hasta el punto que, había comenzado a imaginar cosas que no se adecuaban a mi persona._

_Como eso de querer salir contigo y probar a que tanto sabías, insitándome tu actitud a averiguar si eras tan dulce como parecías o tenías otro gusto; cuando estabas pegada a la boca de un chico._

_Esos pensamientos sin culpa, se los había robado a Gray del armario, poco tiempo después que tú te nos unieses y desde entonces, los llevaba en el bosillo._

_La verdad, no era nada fácil para mí lidiar contigo y cada vez que te tenía cerca, por eso de tener que protegerte, me herbía la sangre y no sabía que cara poner cuando te volvías más rosada que la mismísima rosa._

_**¿QUÉ? ¿YO TE MOVÍA EL PISO, ACASO?**_

_No, imposible. Una chica tan refinada como tú, jamás clavaría sus ojos en alguien tan vago como yo, ¿o si?_

_Un par de veces me quedé dando vueltas sobre ese par de preguntas, pero... como tú nunca me diste una respuesta concreta, me tragué la duda y seguí adelante; tomándote la mano y mostrándote una sonrisa, para que te sintieses cómoda y segura._

_Pero, era entonces, cuando tus ojos brillaban y mi nombre te salía de adentro con tanto amor que, por poco no me hacías estallar. La verdad..._

_A veces me parecías tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y me daba la impresión de que mis brazos llegarían a romperte, si algún día me atrevía a darte un abrazo._

_**AUNQUE MORÍA MÁS POR DARTE UN BESO.**_

_A todo esto yo, estaba como transformado y siquiera me reconocía cuando me miraba en el espejo._

_Recordaba mi nombre, gracias a que tú lo vivías diciendo pero, fuera de eso... ya no era el mismo de antes y todo por una chica que tenía coronita conmigo y lo presumía; cuando estaba a su antojo._

_Quizás por lo mismo, salté cuando me llegó la acusación de los ojos de Mira, esa tarde._

_**-Estás saliendo con Lucy, ¿cierto?-**_

_¡Demonios! ¿De dónde sacó semejante tontería?_

_Por supuesto que tú y yo pasabamos tiempo juntos, pero... eso no daba lugar a que dijese ese comentario. ¿O si?_

_De acuerdo, a ella le gustaba todo eso referido al amor y le fascinaba crear romances entre los miembros del gremio, pero... ¿tú y yo? ¿De dónde?_

_Aunque tú me gustabas, aunque me moría __**"DE AMOR"**__ por ti, yo siquiera había atinado a decirlo y si yo te atraía o algo por el estilo, pues... yo no lo sabía._

_Eras tan buena actriz en ese sentido que, si sentías algo por mí, lo tenías bien guardadito y no me lo dejabas ver; al igual que tu cuerpo._

_Aunque eso, ¿qué venía ahora? La cosa era otra y tenía que ocuparme de ella, como hombre que era. Mejor dicho, como hombre que algún día iba a ser._

_Tomé aire y me ahogué en un suspiro lo suficientemente largo, como para darme tiempo de llamar a la puerta y esperar si tú me atendías o no. Para mi sorpresa, tuve pase más rápido de lo normal._

_La puerta se abrió ante mis ojos cansados y me jalaste del brazo, para hacerme entrar cuanto antes. Sólo ahí, entendí de que iba todo el jaleo y me estremecí, cuando me tocaste sin permiso._

_Me pegaste contra la puerta e hiciste tú lo mismo, sólo que conmigo. Te lanzaste tan de una a mi pecho que, no me quedó otra que recibirte y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, pude leer cada uno de tus pensamientos y adivinar tus intenciones._

_**QUERÍAS QUE ESTUVIERAMOS A SOLAS, TÚ Y YO.**_

**-Lucy...-por eso mismo, te llamé-¿Qué pasa?-como siempre, traté de sonar atento-¿Hay alguien aquí o...?-**

**-No...-negaste enseguida-Todo está bien...-completaste-No ha pasado nada malo...-**

**-¿Entonces?-quise que fueses clara-¿Por qué estás...?-**

**-Natsu...-me cortaste, apretando mi playera-Hay algo que tú no sabes...-vaya, que sorpresa-Yo...-**

**-Ya te dije que no me interesa tu pasado...-te interrumpí, aún sin saber si se trataba de eso-Tú eres Lucy ahora y eso es lo que importa...-**

**-¿Eh?-te dejé helada, sin querer**

**-Ibas a pedirme perdón por lo de un principio, ¿no es así?-tus ojos, hablaron por ti-Te conozco...-señalé-Esa cara tuya, me lo dice todo...-**

**-No...-repetiste-No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte esta vez...-**

**-¿De qué, entonces?-que dieses vueltas, me tenía nervioso**

**-Es sobre nosotros...-fuiste directa**

**-¿Nosotros?-y yo me quedé en medio de algo, me pareció**

**-Si...-me diste la razón-Nosotros...-volviste sobre lo mismo-¿Qué somos, Natsu?-**

**-Vaya pregunta la tuya...-suspiré, porque ya me estabas dando dolor de cabeza-No se que decirte para no herirte, Lucy...-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-mi tono de voz, te alertó que algo no iba bien**

**-Estás preguntándome si somos amigos o más que eso, ¿no?-di en el blanco, por como temblaste-Mira también habló contigo, por lo que parece...-**

**-Ella sólo me comentó que...-te quedaste a mitad del camino-Olvidalo...-soltaste más tarde-No tiene importancia...-**

**-Se lo que te dijo...-aclaré-Con lujo de detalles...-**

**-¿C-Cómo?-mis respuestas, no eran las mejores**

**-Llevo días viéndote rara...-confesé-Así que decidí hablar con ella...-me expliqué-Como es con Mira con quien mejor te llevas, supuse que ella podría saber que tanto te pasaba...-hice larga la cosa-Y me lo dijo...-terminé-Todo...-**

**-¿Todo?-vaya, si que era confiable**

**-Si...-repetí-Me lo dijo todo, Lucy...-**

**-Le dije que por favor, no te contara nada...-ahí, te sentiste mal-Que quería decirtelo yo primero...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-cuestioné, por no entender-¿Qué te había jodido su comentario?-**

**-¿Qué comentario?-no estabamos sincronizados, sin duda alguna**

**-Si nosotros estabamos saliendo o no...-respondí, como de costumbre-¿Qué no fue eso lo que Mira te dijo?-**

**-¿Eh?-por tu cara, me di cuenta que no**

**-Hay algo más, ¿no es así?-te aceché, con los ojos-¿Qué me estás ocultando, Lucy?-**

**-¡N-Nada!-rápida, retrocediste-¡S-Sólo que...!-intentaste excusarte y no te salió-Estaba un poco confundida por lo que dijo Mira...-te cubriste, sola-Es todo...-**

**-¿Segura?-me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja-No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-te defendiste-¡No tengo motivos por los cuales...!-**

**-Entonces, dilo...-te dejé al medio-¿Qué tanto le pediste a Mira que no me contara?-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-**

**-Hace un rato, me preguntaste que eramos...-te recordé-Con gusto responderé esa pregunta...-me hice el amable-Si tú respondes la mía, Lucy...-**

**-¿Cuál es la tuya?-te quedaste a la espera, típico de ti**

**-¿Qué tanto le dijiste a Mira que yo no puedo saber?-di vueltas sobre la misma cosa**

_Ahí, el asunto dio un giro inesperado._

_Yo bajé los brazos y tú, te quedaste parada en medio de la sala, con la cabeza gacha._

_¿Sentías culpa por algo? Según lo poco que me contó Mira, no más te habías quedado como helada y como no recibió respuesta de tu parte, cambió de tema. _

_O al menos, eso me dijo a mí. Si hablaron en profundidad sobre el tema, ella no hizo incapie en eso. _

_Al contrario, me metió el verso de si te había comentado sobre lo de las vacaciones y que por qué no te invitaba, ya que nos llevabamos tan bien._

_Precisamente, por eso había venido a verte, además de que me tenías un poco preocupado y que el comentario de Mira me había dejado pensando. _

_**SI APARENTABAMOS ESO O, REALMENTE LO ERAMOS.**_

_Nunca acordamos si estabamos saliendo o si eramos más que buenos amigos. _

_Al contrario, nos repetíamos a diario que eramos compañeros de equipo y que por eso, era como una obligación compartir todo. Pero..._

_Viéndote ahora, para ti no parecía ser así la cosa conmigo y para mí, estaba más que claro que tampoco venía de ese lado._

_¿Si salíamos? ¿Si nos gustábamos?_

_**BUENA PREGUNTA, MIRA.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno, bueno...

Este si es un **Natsu x Lucy **^^

La verdad, que el primer capi se me hizo un tanto largo, pero... tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza y perdí un tanto de hojas, haciendo una intro de lo que más me gustó de estos dos XD

Así que... la historia quedó más o menos, después de todo el resumen desde donde parte jjjeee

Aún así, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Este es mi segundo fic de **FAIRY TAIL** a base de capitulos, espero que tenga buena respuesta.

Sin más, nos vemos en otra entrega !!

Gracias por el apoyo y por leer tambien ^^

**LuFFy x NaMi**


	2. Chapter 2

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.02: OBEDIENT+**

_Acorralarte, fue lo peor que pude haber hecho._

_Usar mis palabras, como escudo y pretexto, para que me explicases que tanto me estabas ocultando, una especie de amenaza._

_Yo, que hacía buen tiempo que no tenía nada en contra de ti, ahora me daba la impresión de que algo nos faltaba y que tú sabías bien que era: confianza._

_Eramos compañeros, te lo sabías. Eramos amigos, te lo sabías. Eramos un chico y una chica que misteriosamente coincidían casi en todo, te lo sabías. Eramos nosotros para todo y el resto..._

_**¿PARA NADA?**_

_Bueno, tampoco era tan así. Pero... cuando estabamos juntos, la cosa era otra y el mundo parecía venirse abajo, cada vez que mis ojos, se quedaban clavados en los tuyos._

_Era como si tuviesen un misterio adentro y yo, me estuviese esmerando en descubrir si guardabas algún tesoro o, sólo me estabas engañando._

_Tenía tan vendados los ojos que, había veces que me parecía estar soñando despierto y cada vez que el sueño supuestamente terminaba, estabas tú... al costado de mi cama, cuidándome probablemente._

_**Y YO, COMO IDIOTA, SONREÍA.**_

_De todas las chicas que conocía, eras la única que se tomaba esa clase de molestias conmigo y de alguna manera, a mí me gustaba eso._

_Aunque, no entendía bien por qué, me gustaba que estuvieses ahí a toda hora y que me siguieses en todo, sin preguntar que tanto pasaría después. _

_Para mí, tener algo así con una chica como tú, era idéntico a tocar el cielo con las manos y, hasta me parecía entender un poco de lo que Mira nos estaba hablando._

_**ME PARECÍA QUE, EN EL FONDO, YO ME ESTABA ENAMORANDO.**_

_Y no de cualquiera. Me estaba enamorando de ti y sin darme cuenta. _

_Ignorando que, podías no sentir lo mismo y que, podrías hasta rechazarme si te parecía que yo te estaba acosando. _

_Estaba tan ciego por como eras cuando estabas conmigo que, siquiera me importaba si te volvías otra. Mientras siguieses queriéndome como me querías..._

_**PARA MÍ, ESTABA BIEN.**_

**-Me lo vas a decir, ¿no?-volví contigo-Lo que le dijiste a Mira...-**

**-Lo siento...-te disculpaste-No puedo, Natsu...-y hasta sentí tu culpa, en los hombros-Al menos, no ahora...-**

**-¿Es complicado, acaso?-no quise abusar de tu calma-Tanto para que no puedas contarmelo...-**

**-Dudo que lo entiendas, si te lo explico justo ahora...-te excusaste-Es todo...-**

**-¿No estás con tiempo?-descubrí-Ah, lo siento...-me disculpé entonces, yo-Te estoy retrasando...-**

**-¡No es eso!-chillaste-No es eso...-**

**-Entonces, ¿qué?-busqué que lo dijeses-¿Qué es, Lucy?-**

**-Verás, Natsu...-empezaste, desde el principio-¡Yo...!-**

**-¡BUENOS DÍAS, LUCY!-la puerta me dio de tal manera que, hasta me cai y no en el lugar correcto-Ah, Natsu...-se dio cuenta que también estaba yo-No sabía que andabas por aquí...-**

**-¡Ah, eso!-me hice el que no sabía-¡No te...!-me quedé helado, de verte tan de cerca**

**-Esto...-y la escuché, al rato-¿Interrumpo algo?-**

**-¡P-Para nada!-solté y me levanté-¡Y-Yo ya me iba!-mentí, por mi propio bien-¡Nos vemos luego!-**

**-¡Natsu, espera!-tu voz, me frenó-¡Sobre lo de hace un rato, yo...!-**

**-Te estaré esperando...-no te dejé terminar-Ya sabes donde encontrarme, Lucy...-fui claro-¡Hasta luego, Mira!-**

_Fue patético correr, pero... no me dejaste otra._

_El corazón se me pegó al cuello por tenerte así de cerca y si movía un solo músculo, hubiese pasado lo peor de lo peor._

_Tocarte a ti, hubiese sido el límite de mis propios límites y hubiesemos entrado en un mundo lleno de líos que, terminarían comiéndonos... como no podríamos comernos nosotros._

_Hacerte pasar por eso, sólo por impulso... _

_**ME PARECIÓ EGOÍSTA.**_

_Obviamente, refugiarme en el lugar donde sabía que tú me encontrarías, tampoco fue de lo más sano. Pero..._

_Después del mal trago, no quise hacerte las cosas complicadas y me tiré a ser pez fácil de atrapar y me senté, ridículamente a esperar que tú vinieses y me sacases del agua._

_Ya si después de eso, yo te parecía sabroso o no, lo mismo me daba. Sólo quería asegurarme que, aún tenía agallas para mirarte a la cara y que, ignorando ese pequeño contacto, nosotros aún podíamos ser..._

**-Llegas temprano...-te sentí, por detrás-¿No tenías mucho de que hablar con Mira?-**

**-En realidad...-caminaste despacio-Preferí venir a verte a ti primero...-**

**-¿Y eso?-te miré, cuando estuviste de mi costado-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Mira-san me comentó sobre las vacaciones del gremio...-vaya, que rápida-¿Tenías pensado invitarme?-**

**-¿A ir con nosotros?-terminé, de tu parte-A decir verdad...-como que no quise ser muy directo-Si...-**

**-¿Y por qué no me...?-mi cara, hizo que te callases**

**-Estuve pensando todo el camino...-confesé-En como debía de invitarte a esa cosa...-aclaré-Y no encontré las palabras adecuadas...-**

**-Con decirme que querías que fuera contigo, estaba bien...-lo hiciste sonar sencillo-¿No te parece, Natsu?-**

**-¡Es que, Lucy...!-levanté la voz-Tú no eres cualquier chica, ¿sabes?-te di a entender-Para mí, nada es lo mismo contigo...-**

**-Natsu...-te dejé sin palabras, genial**

**-A veces me resulta difícil hablar contigo...-eso, me chocaba, en el fondo-Y hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte...-me fui soltando, de a poco-Otras tantas que me encantaría que supieras...-**

**-¿Y por qué no me las dices y ya?-tú si que no dabas vueltas-Yo te lo cuento todo, ¿no?-**

**-Es que tú lo haces sonar fácil, pero...-hasta ahí, ibamos bien**

**-¿Pero?-repetiste, porque me quedé atrás**

**-Si yo te hubiera invitado a ir con nosotros...-volví a lo mismo-¿Hubieras aceptado?-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-dijiste toda contenta-¡Pasar el verano todos juntos, seguramente será muy divertido!-que positiva-¡Pero...!-vinieron las excusas-Pero, no puedo ir si no me invitan...-aclaraste-No me gusta eso de colarme y mucho menos, en un viaje...-**

**-Lucy...-que fueses tan natural, me llegaba**

**-Claro que si tú quieres que vaya contigo...-sabías que si-Con mucho gusto, te acompañaré...-**

**-¿L-Lo dices en serio?-me emocioné, estando quieto**

**-No puedo dejar que mi compañero ande por ahí solo...-te defendiste-Lo último que falta, es que te vuelvas como Gray...-**

**-Entonces...-quise sonar tranquilo-¿Vendrás?-**

**-¡Claro!-afirmaste, feliz-¡A partir de ahora, te seguiré a todas partes!-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, si que me dejó mudo**

**-D-Digo, te seguiré por el verano...-arreglaste y se notó**

**-Mira ya te dijo cuando salimos, ¿verdad?-traté de que te relajases**

**-¡Ah, si!-volviste a ser tú, de nuevo-De hecho, dijo que prepararía todo por mí...-**

**-Que amable...-me pareció sospechoso**

**-¿Y tú?-esquivaste mi comentario-¿Ya estás preparado para el tiempo libre?-**

**-A-Algo...-mentí-La verdad es que, no disfruto mucho las vacaciones, que digamos...-confesé-Pasar todo el verano con Erza y Gray...-los metí en el medio-No es nada agradable para mí...-**

**-Ya lo creo...-te reíste, junto conmigo**

**-Pero, este año será diferente...-soné esperanzado-Ya que tú nos acompañarás...-me expresé, mal**

**-¿Eh?-y tú, siquiera te diste cuenta**

**-Has que este verano sea divertido, Lucy...-lo dejé todo en tus manos**

**-S-Si...-dudaste, un poco-C-Cuenta conmigo...-**

**-Siempre lo hago...-en eso, fui sincero-Esto...-me acordé de algo, al rato-Tengo que irme ahora...-**

**-¿Quedaste con alguien?-fuiste al grano, enseguida**

**-No, no tan así de quedar, pero...-quise explicarme y no me salió-Tengo que poner un par de cosas en órden...-ahí, me entendiste-¿Te molesta si nos vemos más tarde?-**

**-Está bien, no te preocupes...-fuiste generosa-Ve a tus cosas...-me mandaste, linda-Luego nos vemos...-**

**-Hasta entonces...-me levanté, despacio y así, caminé**

**-Hasta entonces, Natsu...-**

_Obviamente que, no te mentí. _

_Si tenía cosas que hacer y bueno, no las podía dejar para después._

_Aunque me encantaba pasar el día contigo y sin hacer nada en particular, cuando quedaba con otros; pues... no me quedaba otra que ir con ellos._

_Cuando se daba la palabra, había que cumplirla y yo me caracterizaba por darla para todo; entonces..._

_**SIEMPRE ANDABA ASÍ, CON ASUNTOS PENDIENTES POR TODAS PARTES.**_

_De hecho, tenía un par de asuntos pendientes contigo, ahora que hacía repaso y la verdad, que ya estaban un tanto pasados._

_Todos esos encuentros raros que tuvimos en el mismo lugar, ¿habíamos terminado con alguno o todos seguían por la mitad?_

_Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca nos sentamos a hablar de aquello, porque nunca nos salió tocar el tema, pero..._

_Por como estaban las cosas ahora, quizás podríamos..._

**-No...-negué-Mejor no...-seguí, hablando solo-Las cosas están bien así...-quise convencerme-No tengo por que hacer sentir mal a Lucy...-**

**-¿Respecto a qué, Natsu?-esa voz celestial, siempre tan prudente, me asaltó**

**-¡M-Mira!-y como de costumbre, yo la descubrí, a la vuelta de la esquina**

**-Te fuiste rápido hoy...-observó-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-E-Es que tenía cosas que hacer...-mentí-Y bueno, con Lucy estabamos...-**

**-Bastante cerca, ¿verdad?-terminó por mí, toda astuta**

**-S-Si...-le di la razón-¡Que no iba a decir eso!-**

**-Pero, lo estaban...-insistió-¿O no?-**

**-¿Dónde quieres llegar?-fui al grano**

**-Hace poco te pregunté si Lucy te gustaba, ¿recuerdas?-vaya memoria, la suya-Aún me debes una respuesta...-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto que me gusta!-dije eso, sin pensarlo-C-Como amiga, claro...-**

**-Entonces, la quieres...-dedujo-Como amiga, digo...-**

**-Exacto...-aclaré, sus dudas-Es una buena chica, después de todo...-**

**-Y bastante dulce, ¿cierto?-jugó conmigo**

**-¿Eh?-y lo noté**

**-Eso se lo dijiste tú, ¿no?-se metió en mis cosas-Cuando apenas eran compañeros...-**

**-Fue porque Lucy me preguntó, por qué quería formar equipo con ella...-me defendí, de alguna manera-Así que, le dije eso...-**

**-O sea, que...-se quedó pensando-¿Se lo dijiste por decirlo?-**

**-¡N-No!-salté, de inmediato-¡E-En realidad, es eso lo que pienso!-chillé-E-Ella me parece...-**

**-¿Linda?-quiso adivinar**

**-No precisamente eso...-me reí, muy a mi pesar-A-Algo parecido...-**

**-Que gusto...-que ella sonríese, me pareció extraño-Después de tanto tiempo...-bastante, tal vez-Lograste congeniar con alguien...-**

**-¿Qué?-si que fue raro, su comentario**

**-Ella se sentiría muy feliz de saberlo...-y ese, aún peor**

**-Mira...-de paso, me quedé sin palabras, yo**

**-¡No me hagas caso!-sonó animada, al rato-¡Sólo hablaba para mí!-se excusó-¡Le seguimos luego!-se adelantó-¡Ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer!-**

**-¡C-Claro!-le dejé escapar, en resumen-¿Qué ella se sentiría feliz?-me acordé, a los minutos-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-**

_Que me saliese con algo así, me dejó pensando._

_Solía decirme cosas un tanto raras, pero... jamás tocaba ese tema, porque sabía que a mí no me gustaba para nada._

_No era algo que hubiese superado, como la mayoría aparentaba y trataba de estar bien, porque yo solo me di cuenta que no podía seguir adelante... si me quedaba tirado ahí._

_Si, fue una mala noticia, pero... a lo largo de mi vida, tuve peores y no podía estancarme en medio de la nada, sólo porque una parte de mí quisiese quedarse precisamente en ese lugar._

_**TODO MI SER, TENÍA QUE SEGUIR Y NO POR SEPARADO.**_

_Dos largos años pasaron entonces y luego, así como de la nada, te conocí a ti._

_Y, bueno... todo dio un vuelco tan repentino que, acabó por caer al fondo de la que eras tú y me dejó ahí, a ver si tú venías a levantarme._

_La sorpresa fue que, así de desconocida como eras, me tomaste la mano y me sonreíste, diciendo que me debías una._

_Y yo, que a medias entendí de que me estabas hablando, acepté tu ayuda y te abrí las puertas, despacio. Pero ahora, me daba la impresión de que..._

_**TE LAS ESTABA ABRIENDO DEMASIADO RÁPIDO.**_

**-Ah, aquí estabas...-imposible, no darme cuenta de quien se trataba**

**-¿Lucy?-pero, tuve que volver, para saber que eras tú**

**-Hola...-tu saludo, me dejó en la nada**

**-H-Hola...-temblé, un poco**

**-¿Ya terminaste con tus cosas?-te acomodaste a mi lado-¿O aún tienes...?-**

**-Lucy...-bajé la voz y apreté tu mano**

**-¿Si?-te quedaste atenta-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No, no es nada...-intenté no preocuparte-Sólo que me da gusto tenerte como compañera...-sonreí, a la fuerza-Es todo...-**

**-Natsu...-obviamente, quedaste sorprendida**

**-Disculpame, pero...-te solté, de inmediato-Ha sido un día bastante largo y...-busqué todas las maneras posibles, para poder irme-Estoy cansado...-**

**-Ya veo...-como que te diste cuenta, que no estaba bien-Descansa, entonces...-**

**-Claro...-me sentí horrible, por dejarte así-Nos vemos mañana...-**

**-Si...-sonreíste tranquila-Buenas noches, Natsu...-**

**-Buenas noches, Lucy...-**

_Sólo después de eso, recordé cuanto me dolía el pecho, cuando pensaba en ese asunto. _

_Probablemente, en esos momentos que te vi tan ahí para mí, me invadió la cosa de pensar que a ti, podría llegar a pasarte lo mismo... si no te cuidaba bien._

_Después de todo, ella murió en ese accidente, porque yo no estuve ahí para protegerla. Aunque no eramos compañeros, aunque la cosa no era lo mismo con ella, yo sentía que tenía que cuidarle las espaldas y esa vez..._

_**NO LO HICE.**_

_Y el sólo hecho de que Mira te pusiese en su lugar, hizo que mi mente volviese en el tiempo y te viese a ti en el lugar de ella._

_Tirada en el mismo sitio, con la misma cara y con los ojos abiertos, a la espera de algo o... de alguien._

_¡Dios, el sólo imaginar que te me podías ir así...!_

**-¡No...!-grité, detrás de la puerta-¡Por ningún motivo, dejaré que vuelva a pasar!-sentencié-¡No perderé a Lucy!-grité, herido-¡No de esa manera!-**

_Me derrumbé despacio, cuando sentí frío y me tapé la cara, para dejar salir un par de lágrimas; tanto por ti... como por ella._

_Finalmente, lo entendí. El por qué de mis mentiras, el por qué de mis excusas, el por qué de todo: simplemente, tenía miedo de perderte._

_Quizás por eso, me dormí tarde y tuve un sueño bastante corto, despertándome por un grito que me salió de adentro y que me llevó a entrar a tiros por tu ventana y caer sobre tu cama._

_Era ya de madrugada y saturé tu pobre cuerpo, por agarrarte tan desprevenida y a altas horas de la noche. Pero, ¡era que te necesitaba!_

_Fue una visión tan horrorosa la que tuve, cuando mis ojos estaban cerrados que, necesitaba abrazarte para asegurarme que seguías tan entera como siempre y que estabas a salvo de esa bestia que; en mis sueños... te hizo mal._

**-N-Natsu...-me llamaste, cuando me notaste callado**

**-¡Lucy...!-hablé alto, pegándote con fuerza**

**-¿Q-Qué pasó?-te asustaste, enseguida-Estás temblando...-**

**-¡Yo sólo...!-bajar la voz, nunca-Tuve un mal sueño...-**

**-¿Tuviste un...?-te quedaste vagando, me pareció**

**-¡Pensé que...!-por eso, te corté-Sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien...-**

**-¿Seguro que estás bien?-como que no te lo tragaste-Andas como raro...-**

**-Quiero quedarme...-solté, sin más-Aquí, contigo...-fui claro-¿Puedo?-**

_No dijiste ni que si, ni que no. _

_Sólo te corriste un poco, me diste un lugar a tu lado y prácticamente, me tapaste como si fuese un bebé. Ya después te acomodaste cerca de mí, cerraste los ojos y me pediste que por favor, intentase dormir. A lo que yo, sin chistar, obedecí._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !! Estoy que continuo mis fics de FT, asi que... no podia faltar la segunda parte de este NatsuxLucy ~

Me he desorientado un poco, respecto a la idea principal de este fic, pero... volvere a tomarla apenas la recuerde XD

Si este capitulo llego a quedar demasiado rosa, mis disculpas u.u

Ando trabajando en mis fics de OP y esos son bien rosas, entonces... se me pego para estos lados

De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado el fic

No mas me queda por decir gracias por la buena respuesta y que no se pierdan que, este fic acaba de comenzar !!

Nos vemos pronto !!

**ll LuFFy x NaMi 4EvEr ll**


	3. Chapter 3

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.03: ACCEPT+**

_Fue curioso, lo que vino después._

_Pasé una noche tranquila, donde perdí las fuerzas y tú fuiste mi refugio._

_Me sentí cómodo al lado de una persona, casi parecida en todo a ella y el miedo de ese entonces, salió por la misma puerta que entró._

_**LA MÍA.**_

_¿Qué otra vez iba a pasar lo mismo? _

_¿Qué yo te iba a perder como la perdí a ella?_

_Aparentemente, no había superado el asunto tanto como creía y tampoco había crecido tanto como decía._

_Seguía siendo el mismo chico que, se encarceló por sus propios errores y que se negó a tener el mismo trato con alguien más, para evitar esa clase de malos tragos. _

_Pero, no pude luchar contigo._

_**PERDÍ.**_

_Llegaste y pasaste tan rápido que, para cuando me di cuenta, tu nombre estaba escrito en cada página de mi historia._

_Y el suyo hasta parecía ser una línea en blanco que, concorde pasaba el tiempo, iba desapareciendo más y más. _

_De no ser por Mira, no hubiese caído en eso que, seguramente ella se sentiría feliz por mí; de haber encontrado en el camino a alguien como tú._

_Conociendo a esa chica, no se hubiese puesto para nada contenta, después de todo... _

_Ella solía negarse a compartirme con otras; pero... eramos tan chicos en ese entonces que, me pareció que eso mismo eran sus celos._

_**UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS.**_

_Quizás por eso, lloré tan poco. _

_Quizás por eso, sólo me eché la culpa por un lado._

_Porque, por más que tenía cierto interés en ella, nunca llegué a analizar que tan grande era y una vez que la mala noticia corrió por mis oídos; planté la bandera y la dejé donde debía estar._

_**EN EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE ELLA DESCANSABA.**_

_Desde entonces, cerré ese libro, hasta que tú llegaste toda amable y lo abriste por mí; haciendo algunos cambios a tu gusto y mostrándome que aún quedaba algo de luz, para un sujeto como yo que; pese a sonreír..._

_**TENÍA GANAS DE ESCUPIR AL MUNDO Y ECHARSE A LLORAR.**_

_Y por la noche, dejé que vieses ese lado de mí, que jamás me atreví a mostrarte._

_Fui débil para que tú me protegieses y las cartas se dieron vuelta, dándome a mí una respuesta: que las cosas no eran lo mismo contigo, que con ella._

_Esa chica fue mi amiga y tú, a la vez, también._

_Pero, después de todos los líos que me involucraron contigo..._

_**OTRO LÍO SE ARMÓ, ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS.**_

_Precisamente, del que intentaba huir ahora, por tener los ojos apenas abiertos; focalizados en tu cara que aún seguía dormida._

_Solíamos tener nuestros arranques, pero... jamás estuvimos así de cerca por quererlo. _

_Por primera vez..._

_El momento no se nos prestó para concluír uno de nuestros tantos asuntos, ambos creamos uno por la noche; sin intenciones de hacerlo. _

_Y ahora..._

_**NO PODÍAMOS SALIR.**_

**-Siento mucho haberte metido en esto, Lucy...-me disculpé, porque correspondía-Tú estarías en tus cosas, si yo no te hubiera atado a este lugar...-**

**-¿Qué tanto estás murmurando?-hablaste dormida-Apenas es de mañana...-te quejaste-¿Qué siempre te levantas así de temprano?-**

**-Perdón...-fui más modesto-¿Té desperté?-**

**-Generalmente, lo haces...-ahí, me mostraste tus ojos-Cuando piensas en voz alta...-**

**-No me di cuenta...-cierto, estaba bien distraído-Lo siento...-**

**-Tampoco es para que te disculpes...-dijiste ya más lúcida-Tuviste una mala noche...-me recordaste-Así que te la dejaré pasar...-**

**-Que lindo de tu parte, Lucy...-la verdad que si**

**-¡Pero...!-frunciste el ceño**

**-¿P-Pero?-te pusiste seria, de repente**

**-Si vuelves a decir una tontería como esa de nuevo...-hablaste de mis pensamientos-¡Te las cobraré!-en el buen sentido-¿Te quedó claro?-**

**-C-Como el agua, señorita...-eras dura, cuando querías**

**-Bien...-sonreíste toda contenta-Ya que dejamos los tantos en claro...-tú lo hiciste, yo no-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos?-**

**-Te lo agradezco, pero...-quise negarme **

**-No vas a irte sin comer nada...-pero, no me dejaste-Nos espera un día largo hoy y si te caes por ahí, será mi culpa por haberte hecho caso...-**

**-¡Es que...!-intenté defenderme-No tengo hambre...-**

**-Comerás igual...-vaya, pero que dictadora-Fin de la discusión...-**

**-Entendido...-**

_No fue la mejor de las mañanas para mí._

_Cuando te ponías así conmigo, sabía que lo mejor era huir, pero... eras tan buena en eso de hacerte cargo de mí que, una parte de mí quería quedarse y la otra, salir corriendo._

_¿Quién era yo para tener tus atenciones? _

_¿Quién era yo para que me tratases así de bien? _

_Fácil. Yo era..._

_**TU QUERIDÍSIMO COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO.**_

_Ese que estaba contigo, sin importar como. _

_Ese que siempre te molestaba y te quitaba el tiempo, cuando estabas ocupada. _

_Ese que, de vez en cuando, te confundía por decir alguna que otra tontería. _

_Ese que, decía que te quería pero, que no le daba la cara para hacertelo saber. _

_Ese que, aún daba vueltas sobre el asunto, haber si conseguía algún plan ingenioso; para que tú te dieses por enterada._

_**QUE ESTE IDIOTA, TE QUERÍA Y CON LOCURA.**_

**-¿Lo ves?-comentaste, después de largo rato-Si tenías hambre, después de todo...-**

**-No, es que tú me obligaste a comer...-me defendí, de tus malos tratos-Eres mala cuando quieres, Lucy...-**

**-No soy mala...-obviamente, no te pusiste de mi lado-Tú haces que lo sea...-**

**-¿Y eso?-como que no lo entendí**

**-Andas raro desde ayer...-remarcaste-Crei que si estaba al pendiente de ti, te sentirías mejor...-**

**-Lucy...-no lo sabía**

**-Dime, Natsu...-hablaste bajo y te escuché-¿Estuve mal?-**

**-P-Para nada...-la verdad, no-Sólo que, ya sabes...-quise decir algo y no me salió-No me gusta nada preocuparte...-**

**-Lo se...-eras rápida para entender-Por eso...-**

**-No me molesta que te preocupes por mí...-no te dejé terminar-Sólo no lo hagas demasiado, ¿si?-te lo pedí, con una sonrisa-Me sentiré el peor de todos, si te tengo todo el día con el corazón en la boca...-**

**-Natsu...-**

**-Además, estamos de descanso...-cambié de tema-Tratemos de pasarla lo mejor que podamos, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Claro...-logré conformarte, con tan poca cosa**

_Misteriosamente, recordé que ese era nuestro plan._

_Ir todos juntos a alguna parte, compartir el descanso de la misma manera y pasarla bien, cada uno por su cuenta._

_Tú dijiste que podía contar contigo, que harías de esto lo más bueno y pasajero posible; yo dije que tomaba en serio esas palabras y que te iría mal... si me llegabas a fallar._

_Ambos chocamos las manos, en ese nuevo trato y nos tiramos de lleno a una aventura que, estaba a punto de comenzar. _

_Lejos de lo bueno, de lo malo..._

_**LEJOS DEL PASADO.**_

_Por eso, cuando preparé mis cosas, dejé lo suyo donde debía de estar: en el armario._

_No empaqué nada que pudiese llegar a angustiarme y dejé que tú te encargases de incluír todo el color, que considerases necesario._

_Después de todo, tú eras la más enérgica de los dos y como era la primera vez que te metías en el lío que llevaba años metido yo; quise darte la oportunidad de que te arrancases la cabeza, por un rato. _

_**FUE DIVERTIDO, PASAR LA TARDE ASI, VIÉNDOTE IR Y VENIR.**_

**-Oye, Lucy...-tiré, cuando pasaste otra vez**

**-¿Qué pasa?-volviste, sacando cosas de todas partes**

**-¿No crees que te estás llevando mucho?-en realidad, te estabas llevando demasiado-No te vas a mudar, que yo sepa...-**

**-Vamos a pasar una larga temporada allá, ¿no?-**

**-Técnicamente, si...-te di la razón-Pero, no es necesario que lleves tanto...-repetí-Además, ¿Qué no dijiste que Mira se haría cargo de tus cosas?-**

**-Si, pero ella se olvidó de la mayoría...-no, en realidad, sólo preparó lo necesario-Así que, lo prepararé yo...-**

**-Dudo mucho que eso entre en un solo bolso...-deduje, dado que estabas renegando**

**-Si me das una mano, puede que si...-en pocas palabras, me ordenaste**

**-Si, si...-por eso mismo, fui-Ahí voy, ahí voy...-**

_Como era de esperarse, mi disposición fue mínima y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos vimos en una abalancha de ropa que salió disparada hacia todas partes, cayendo sobre nosotros; como una especie de montaña._

_Obviamente, todo por no colaborar como debía. _

_Por darmelas de listo y decir que, si la cerrabamos, ibamos a terminar más rápido. _

_Por correrte las manos y quedarme mirando la cara que pusiste, cuando nuestros ojos se chocaron y como luego, vino el infierno._

_Fueron un par de segundos que, no formaron parte del conteo, donde terminé por encima de ti; a la misma distancia que la vez anterior._

_**A CENTÍMETROS DE BOCA.**_

**-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-me miraste feo**

**-No estoy haciendo nada...-dije, dado que era la verdad**

**-No me digas...-y tú, no te la tragaste**

**-Vamos, Lucy...-porque, me estabas tomando el pelo-¿Vas a decirme que no me crees?-**

**-Te dije que me ayudaras...-hiciste memoria-E hiciste todo lo contrario...-**

**-Oye, que yo no lo planeé...-de haber sido así, me hubiese salido mejor-Sólo se dio...-**

**-Así que, no...-**

**-No...-te corté-No lo hice a propósito...-terminé lo que ibas a decir-Sólo se dio y ya...-**

**-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-porque, lo estaba**

**-Porque me estás tomando el pelo y se nota...-fui claro**

**-Es que...-te quisiste excusar-Así está mejor...-**

**-¿Cómo que mejor?-te estabas divirtiendo, en resumen**

**-Es que si no, tú te pones a pensar...-me remarcaste-Y ya lo haces demasiado...-**

**-¿Cómo se supone que no piense?-me defendí-¡Si tú estás...!-**

**-¿Cómo, Natsu?-no me dejaste terminar la frase**

**-Cerca...-contesté, casi con pena-Y eso...-quise explicarme-No está bien...-**

**-¿Quién lo dice?-pensaste en algún superior**

**-Yo lo digo...-te di la respuesta, como si nada-Somos compañeros y, si seguimos así...-**

**-Vamos a echar las cosas a perder, ¿cierto?-adivinaste, ni que te lo hubiese dicho antes-Es eso lo que ibas a decir, ¿no?-**

**-Lucy, yo te quiero...-a medias, te lo di a saber-Por eso mismo, es que no quiero involucrarme contigo...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Si meterme contigo, hace que te lastime...-porque, así lo creía yo-Entonces, prefiero...-**

**-No...-tu abrazo, frenó mis palabras-Todo menos eso...-seguiste, sin ser clara-Has lo que quieras, pero no te alejes...-ahí, si que me lo diste a entender-Por lo que más quieras...-que eras tú-No te alejes, Natsu...-**

**-Lucy...-el daño, me recordó a aquel entonces, cuando dijiste que amabas el gremio-Tranquila...-traté de ser más maduro, que en esos tiempos-No tengo pensado ir a ninguna parte...-confesé-Al menos, no por ahora...-**

**-¿Eh?-que te fijases en mí, no me lo esperaba**

**-Me quedaré contigo...-aseguré, apretándote fuerte-Lo prometo...-**

_Oh, si. _

_Otra vez, volví a prometerte algo que, sabía que no podría cumplir._

_Quedarme contigo implicaba muchas cosas, además de ser tu sombra. _

_Significaba ponerte por encima de todo y no dejar que nada, se colase por encima de ti y dijese: "__**¡ESTE LUGAR ME PERTENECE!"**__._

_Significaba dartelo todo y no pedir nada a cambio. _

_Significaba que tú te volvieses mi mundo y yo, sólo un pequeño escudo que, estaría ahí para protegerte._

_**SIEMPRE.**_

_Si para mí estaba bien ser tan sólo eso, entonces... no había problema. _

_Pero, si me jodía el hecho de sólo cubrirte las espaldas, entonces... ibamos mal._

_Más mal de lo que ibamos ahora que, estabamos a dos centímetros el uno del otro y no sabíamos que hacer. _

_Porque, si. Podíamos pasarnos el día entero de la misma manera, pero... tarde o temprano, se nos soltarían las cuerdas y entonces, ni tú ni yo, nos podríamos controlar._

_Cuando tú te abrieses de piernas, cuando yo avanzase sin pensar..._

_**LAS COSAS CAMBIARÍAN DE LUGAR.**_

**-¿Lo prometes?-te cansaste de estar callada**

**-Por lo que más quieras...-que no estaba seguro de ser yo-Te lo prometo, Lucy...-**

_Y si. _

_Te vendí unas cuantas veces el mismo cuento, a ver si al menos eso, te alegraba._

_Pero, no más me gané un par de lágrimas que, me hicieron sentir el peor de todos, por andar diciendo tonterías en el momento menos apropiado._

_Porque si, yo podía decirte todo lo que quisiese, pero tú... tú no tenías por qué tragartelo todo. _

_Si notabas que yo te estaba mintiendo, que te estaba contando un cuento que ya conocías; no tenías más que decirmelo._

_**YO NO ME IBA A ENOJAR.**_

**-Perdón...-te escuché, al rato**

**-¿Y eso?-no era muy usual, que te rebajases tanto**

**-Por pedir cosas tan imprudentes como esa...-contestaste, casi con pena**

**-Oye, que yo fui quien decidió quedarse contigo...-te di a entender-Tú no me amenazaste, ni nada por el estilo...-**

**-¿Eh?-ahí, te separé un poco**

**-Es cosa mía, si me quedo o me voy...-arreglé-Ahora tengo ganas de quedarme...-fui sincero-Eso no te molesta, ¿verdad?-**

_Por la sonrisa que me diste después, cai que no. _

_Que lo que más querías era tenerme ahí y arrancar del piso, la certeza de que si las cosas se volcaban para el otro lado, yo sería arrastrado por la corriente; bien lejos de ti. _

_**EXACTAMENTE, COMO TÚ NO QUERÍAS.**_

_Porque, eramos quedados y se notaba. _

_Porque nos gustaba disfrutar de los momentos cuando estabamos acompañados y que, separados no servíamos ni para dar un paso al costado. _

_Estabamos demasiado conectados, tanto que si uno no hacía tal cosa, el otro menos. _

_Teníamos una especie de acuerdo que, muy en el fondo, no nos servía para nada; salvo como excusa para no levantar el telón, cuando la cosa era demasiado obvia y nos negabamos a darlo por sentado._

_**COMO AHORA.**_

_Que, aunque la distancia siquiera se acercaba a los metros, nosotros lo hacíamos ver así._

_Para no asumir que, era más corta que la regla y que, siquiera el centímetro más pequeño, equiparaba su diminuta medida._

_Porque, era una figura casi invisible que, se paseaba entre tú y yo, sin ningún motivo en especial y que, se iba corriendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. _

_Para darnos a nosotros, el que realmente necesitabamos, para asumir cuan lejos se nos estaba yendo la mano. _

_Por buscarnos, sin querer buscarnos. Por querernos, sin querer querernos. Por desearnos, sin querer desearnos. _

_**POR GUSTARNOS, SIN QUERER ACEPTARLO.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Después de darme una pequeña vuelta por mi otro fic de** FT**, traigo la continuación de este **NatsuxLucy** ^^

La verdad, a comparación con los primeros dos capítulos, este perdió un poco de fuerza, dado que no sabía como encararlo u.u

De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado y pues, después de este, creo que cesará el relleno y se moverán un poco o... no sé XD

Por el momento, se los dejo !!

Gracias por el apoyo y por las reviews, que es lo que me motiva a seguirlo de vez en cuando jjjeee

Nos vemos en otra, lean mucho !!

**ll LuFFyxNaMi4EvEr ll**


	4. Chapter 4

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.04: COMPANION+**

_Hice ese pequeño análisis, una vez que nos empezamos a mover._

_Después de un par de días tranquilos, en los que hablamos bastante poco, llegó el momento de la salida y ahí, si que volví a dar contigo._

_Como habíamos quedado, nos juntaríamos con los otros, una vez que yo pasase a buscarte; lo único que tenías que hacer tú... era esperar que yo llegase, con la cara bien puesta. Sin embargo..._

_Ahí cayó el primer problema de toda la mañana, ¿Cuál debía poner cuando te viese? Después de haberte asegurado que me quedaría contigo, que no iría a ningún lado porque no estaba interesado en hacerlo; ¿de qué manera debía dar contigo, sin sonar evasivo?_

_Era seguro que tú no tocarías el tema. Cuando pasaban estas cosas, te quedabas bien callada y mirabas para todas partes, menos para donde estaba yo. Era como si estuvieses esperando una especie de señal, para que yo diese el primer paso y tú tuvieses el permiso de abrir la boca y decirme las cosas; tal cual las sentías. _

_Era ahí cuando venía el otro dilema que, pese a nuestros arduos intentos, nunca eramos capaces de resolver. Nos chocabamos tanto, cuando nos veíamos las caras que, nos quedabamos mudos y el mundo se destruía; no precisamente a nuestros pies._

_Se despedazaba frente a nuestros ojos y los pedazos tocaban el suelo, al igual que nosotros, por dar malos pasos. _

_Entonces, aparecía el tercero. Tú abajo, yo arriba... _

_**ERA COMO UNA RUTINA.**_

_Y parecía que, tanto tú como yo, estabamos esperando que el verano se la llevase de paseo y la dejase olvidada por ahí._

_No porque nos molestase, no porque la quisiesemos fuera, sino por el simple hecho de que eramos amigos y que, si seguíamos así; ibamos a terminar siendo otra cosa. _

_Y, aunque a mí eso me sonase bien, no estaba seguro si a ti te sonaría igual de agradable. Aún sabiendo como eras, que no había cosa que te gustase más que creer en esas historias color de rosa; eso no aseguraba que estuvieses dispuesta a tener algo así conmigo. Después de todo..._

_**NO SABÍA SI YO TE GUSTABA.**_

_Aún con el escándalo que armaste la última vez, no podía darlo por sentado._

_Yo era tu compañero, a fin de cuentas. Si te dejaba sola, era obvio que te ibas a sentir mal. Después de todo, yo te caía bien y eso solías decirlo de vez en cuando, cuando las cosas iban más que bien y uno de __**"NUESTROS MOMENTITOS"**__ amenazaba con mostrarnos la cara._

_Asegurarme un punto a favor sólo por eso, ¿estaba bien? _

_Si tú luego me salías con que había confundido las cosas, quedaría como un idiota y ya bastante idiota era, como serlo aún más. Si tu cariño decaía sobre todo lo que me debías, entonces... no tenía caso arriesgarse. Pero... era que tus ojos, me tenían dando vuelta día y noche; ¡no podía sacarmelos de la cabeza! _

_Tenía que admitirlo, que cuando chocabas conmigo de esa manera, el universo entero daba un giro colosal y que, en medio de ese movimiento; me quedaba yo... agarrado de tu mano, para no caer. _

_Entonces, cuando recobraba la conciencia y te veía ahí, a la espera de mis palabras (sin importar cuales fuesen), yo... me sentía otro._

_**ME SENTÍA FELIZ.**_

_Y fue exactamente eso lo que pasó, cuando dejé de caminar y me detuve ante tu puerta._

_Ahí estabas tú, mucho más preparada que yo, para ir con el resto y disfrutar de las vacaciones que, pasaríamos todos juntos._

_Atiné a saludarte, luego de quedarme analizando un par de minutos pero, me dejaste en blanco y dijiste que era mejor que fuesemos caminando; no me quedó otra que obedecer._

_Si tú no tenías ganas de hablar, si era mejor para ti que permaneciesemos callados, entonces... cerraría la boca y dejaría que las cosas tomasen su curso, aunque este acabase jugando en mi contra, en vez que a mi favor._

_**COMO DE COSTUMBRE.**_

**-Sobre la otra vez...-empezaste tú, para mi sorpresa-Siento mucho lo que dije...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-porque, me dijiste muchas cosas**

**-No lo sé...-no fuiste clara-Es sólo que...-pero, intentaste serlo luego-Siento que te estoy obligando a que...-**

**-Lucy, tú no me estás obligando a nada...-no te dejé terminar, por el simple hecho de que ya me sabía lo que ibas a decir**

**-¿Eh?-quizás, por eso mismo fue que paraste**

**-Si te dije que quería quedarme contigo...-que, en si, eso hice-Es porque quiero quedarme contigo...-aseguré, como nunca-No tienes por qué pensartelo tanto...-**

**-Natsu...-**

**-Además, como que te estás colando...-pasé por alto, tus cortas palabras-Se supone que el que piensa mucho, soy yo...-**

**-Es verdad...-al menos con eso, logré una sonrisa-Tú eres el que hace lío por todo...-**

**-¡Oye, no exageres!-porque, lo estabas haciendo-No es tan así...-**

**-Pero, en algunas cosas te quedas...-sacaste a la luz, uno de mis grandes defectos-Eso no puedes negarlo...-**

**-Bueno, es que no todos somos tan perfectos como la señorita...-me crucé de brazos-¿O es que tú no fallas en nada?-**

**-No, yo también tengo mis fallas...-me diste a saber-Y hablar contigo, es la más grande de todas ellas...-**

**-Ah, hablar conmigo es una falla...-genial, lo último que me faltaba-¿Por qué lo haces, entonces?-**

**-Porque eres mi compañero...-te justificaste-Y, porque es divertido...-**

**-¿Divertido?-como que no lo entendí-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Hablar contigo, por supuesto...-respondiste, toda contenta-Es una falla de lo más divertida...-**

**-Ya veo...-recién ahí, caí-Hablar conmigo es una falla divertida...-**

**-Sí...-y siquiera me lo negaste**

**-Que bien se siente saberlo...-en el fondo, sí**

**-¿Qué me diste tú, Natsu?-como que lograste sentirte cómoda**

**-Es bueno hablar contigo...-siquiera dejé que me lo preguntases por completo-De vez en cuando...-**

**-Que bien...-ese comentario, si que te gustó**

_No llegamos mucho más lejos que eso, pero... de alguna manera, me dio la impresión de que las cosas estaban un poco más sueltas entre nosotros y que tú, estabas a gusto; lejos de lo que me dijiste en un principio._

_Unas cuantas fichas me cayeron, cuando abriste la boca y dijiste que sentías que me estabas obligando a estar de tu lado. No estaba muy seguro, pero..._

_Por alguna extraña razón, llegué a entender la distancia que mantuviste conmigo, los días pasados a ese último encuentro._

_Era como si te sintieses culpable, por lo que yo te dije y por lo que no me atreví a decir. Te metí el verso de que podría llegar a lastimarte, si seguía estando contigo, en vez de darte a saber que; si me quedaba un segundo más donde estabas tú... _

_**IBA A COMENZAR A QUERERTE, EN DEMASÍA. **_

_Por supuesto, no podía decirte eso de la noche a la mañana._

_Dado que, te me pararías casi firme y me preguntarías de donde había salido semejante barbaridad y yo, me quedaría tieso como una estatua; sin poder decir una sola palabra. Entonces..._

_Volvería a crearse ese agujero que siempre se creaba cuando saltaba alguno de esos puntos y tú, terminarías de un lado, mientras que yo; terminaría del otro. Nos quedaríamos inmóviles en un tiempo y espacio desconocidos, donde no nos llegarían nuestras voces y donde nuestras manos, no serían capaces de alcanzarse._

_**GANANDO LA SOLEDAD, EL PREMIO DE ORO.**_

_Permitir que volviese a pasar lo mismo que pasaba siempre, no._

_Estabamos a pasos de las vacaciones y yo, como hombre que era, tenía que lograr un cambio y positivo. Tenía que dejar de dar tantas vueltas, enfrentarte como debía y decirte a la cara que estaba harto de hacerme el simpático porque, no quería caerte bien. _

_Al contrario, quería que me notases y que distinguieses que, mis intenciones eran buenas pero, no de amistad. Así, como seguramente Mira te lo dijo, yo... quería ser algo más que eso para ti._

_**ALGO MÁS QUE TU AMIGO.**_

_No era que me cayese mal el cuento de ser tu compañero de equipo, pero... como que ya estabamos grandecitos._

_No podíamos seguir andando como andabamos ahora, de aquí para allá, dando vueltas en círculos; encontrándonos siempre en el mismo sitio y con las mismas ganas de comernos vivos._

_Si nos teníamos ganas (y era mutuo), teníamos que reconocerlo y ya. ¿O acaso estabamos esperando una nota por escrito?_

_Mira no iba a pararse ante nosotros y hablar por cada uno, eso era asunto nuestro y lo teníamos que resolver; y como que el descanso era un punto clave a ese problema._

_**POR NO DECIR, SU RESPUESTA.**_

_Era como una salida, de alguna manera y, a sabiendas de cuanto la necesitabamos, no podíamos dejarla pasar (al menos, yo no). _

_Quizás por eso, te frené antes de que volvieses a caminar, antes de que tuvieses la chance de escapar. Te agarré del brazo, sin pensarmelo dos veces y volví a chocar con esos ojos tuyos que, de nueva cuenta, me asaltaron y no precisamente por la espalda._

_Me miraste fijo, como preguntándome que diablos pasaba y yo, en vez de responderte, fui acercándome despacio; esperando el momento justo para decirte lo que necesitabas oír y que así, te dieses por enterada._

_**QUE TÚ ME GUSTABAS.**_

**-E-Espera...-hablaste antes que yo-¿Qué se supone que...?-**

**-Lucy...-me acorbardé y te di un abrazo-Hay algo que quiero decirte...-al menos, eso me salió-Que necesito decirte cuanto antes...-**

**-¿Qué cosa, Natsu?-estabas que temblabas, por tanto misterio**

**-Tú me...-**

_Deletreé tan despacio el final de esa frase que, pude sentir como tus manos me apretaron con fuerza, cuando me callé la boca._

_Te encerraste tanto dentro mío que, no necesité siquiera preguntarmelo, estabas llorando._

_Después de que las cosas habían vuelto a arreglarse entre nosotros, que yo fuese imprudente, te tomó por sorpresa y no te sentiste como con fuerzas para mirarme y llamarme idiota, para darme vuelta la cara y salir corriendo; para dejarme aislado y sin una respuesta. Simplemente..._

_Te limitaste a quedarte conmigo y a temblar como una hoja, pidiendo por el abrigo que ya tenías, cubriendo tu llanto para que yo no lo viese y mucho menos lo sintiese; para así parecer una chica fuerte._

_**Y NO UNA MUÑEQUITA DE PORCELANA.**_

_Pero, el hecho era que lo eras y no lo podías cambiar. Estabas chocada, baja de defensas y lo único que querías, era que alguien te protegiese del peligro que yo; estaba representando para ti. Porque, no importaba como, cuando y mucho menos donde, yo siempre te atacaba y, para mi suerte (que era poca) no me costaba nada dar en el blanco._

_Sin importar desde que punto atinase a dispararte, tú fácilmente te mostrabas a mi vista y yo, aprovechaba el momento para tenerte a mis pies y así quedar como el bueno de la película; aunque en sí ya lo fuese._

_Era algo tan usual en nosotros ese tipo de juego que, cuando no resultabas herida, se sentía raro no tenerte en mis brazos. De alguna manera, siempre te las arreglabas para terminar así conmigo y lo más curioso de todo el asunto era que, no se sentía raro y mucho menos incómodo, se sentía bien._

_**POR NO DECIR, AGRADABLE.**_

_Porque, no dejabas de ser tú y eso, era lo que me gustaba. _

_No dejabas de ser tú, aunque estuviesemos así de cerca, no dejabas de ser tú, aunque yo me transformase de alguna manera; no dejabas de ser tú, porque no eras como la moneda. _

_Eras tan única que, no necesitabas de dos caras para caerme bien y mucho menos, para gustarme como me gustabas. Que yo hubiese tardado en reconocerlo, que yo hubiese metido manteles por todas partes para que tú no lo notases, fue no más un acto de cobardía por creerme el pendejo que hacía buen rato no era. Porque, tenía que admitirlo._

_**TÚ ME HICISTE CRECER.**_

_Me mostraste otro camino, cambiaste mis ideales y por sobre todas las cosas, hiciste que viese en ti... todo eso que antes, no fui capaz de ver en otra chica: que eras sumamente auténtica. _

_Y yo, vivía de esa autenticidad sin darme cuenta. Vivía agarrado de esa que llevaba tu nombre y me dejaba llevar, sin importar hacia que lado fueses, pensando que estaba bien pasar el tiempo contigo; pensando que los amigos solían hacer ese tipo de cosas y que nada se saldría de control por estarnos así. Pero..._

_La confianza me traicionó y me hizo ver ese costado de ti que, se suponía que como amigo, no debía ver. Y pasó, lo que no tenía que pasar._

_**ME ENAMORÉ.**_

_Tanto quizás que, cuando finalmente te atreviste a mirarme, me quedé ciego. Tus ojos me atravesaron, como si fuesen flechas y le dieron de lleno a mi corazón, transmitiéndome eso mismo que me transmitiste tú; cuando te acercaste e hiciste lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer. Cuando te acercaste y, sin pedir permiso..._

_**ME BESASTE.**_

_El mundo giró dentro mío y yo, me sacudí. Temblé como lo hubiese hecho un árbol antes de caer y te solté, antes de que me soltases tú a mí. Di un paso atrás, retrocedí, casi te juzgué con mis ojos y me oculté donde tú no pudieses ver los míos. En resumen, bajé la cabeza._

_Apreté los puños hasta hacerme daño y me quedé quieto en el espacio que tú me diste, para que reaccionase como creyese necesario. Según tú, habías cometido un error y, te aseguraste de ello, por el grado alto en que me habías confundido._

_Tú, que eras tan sencilla para todo lo que tuviese que ver conmigo, me salpicaste de detalles y yo siquiera, pude atesorar alguno. Me congelé tanto que, cuando tu boca se despegó de la mía, sólo pude recuperar el aire que me robaste y el alma que me quitaste; sin que yo firmase el contrato._

_Me liberé de ti, ni que así lo quisiese y no fui capaz de huir, porque tú me ataste con una soga y por supuesto, yo no me digné a romperla. Siquiera forcejeé, me quedé exactamente donde tú me dijiste que me quedase y mudo, esperé por mi sentencia. Más bien, esperé a que tú la dictases._

**-Sobre esto, yo...-era de esperarse, que intentases disculparte-No quería...-y que no pudieses, también-Lo siento...-**

**-No...-apenas y podía hablar-Está bien...-**

**-¿Eh?-con eso, llamé tu atención**

**-Es sólo que...-yo tampoco tenía mucho que decir-Me sorprendiste, es todo...-**

**-Natsu...-y tú también, por lo que se veía**

**-Debo confesarlo, Lucy...-traté de sonar más tranquilo-Te me vives adelantando...-**

**-¿¿¿Eh???-obviamente, no te esperabas eso**

**-Se supone que los chicos hacemos esas cosas...-la verdad, sí-Te me colaste de nuevo...-**

**-Este no es momento para bromas, ¿sabes?-aunque en si, yo no estaba bromeando-Yo acabo de...-**

**-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Lucy?-esperé que lo dijeses, suelta**

**-¡N-Nada!-y, esquivaste el tema-¡N-No hice nada!-**

**-No quieres decirlo, ¿eh?-teníamos que sacar gracia del asunto, para no sentirnos mal-En ese caso, yo lo haré...-y hasta tomé aire, para dar a conocer tu secreto-Tú me...-**

**-¡No te lo permito!-pusiste el grito en el cielo-¡A poco se lo cuentes a alguien, me conocerás!-**

**-Solo bromeaba...-en el fondo, no-¿Quién querría saberlo?-**

**-¡Natsu...!-ahí, empezaste a quejarte**

**-Anda, los demás no están interesados en este tipo de cosas...-bueno, no lo sabía-Además, tenemos unas vacaciones que disfrutar...-te recordé-Tomatelo con calma...-**

**-¡No actues como si no hubiera pasado nada!-como que te dolió-¡Acabas de decir que yo te gusto!-con eso, me dejaste mudo-No actues como si eso no te importara...-ahí, te noté herida-Porque a mí si me importa...-**

**-Lucy...-otra cosa, además de tu nombre, no me salió**

**-¡No me importa que seas mi amigo...!-como que quisiste excusarte-¡Que me quieras o no...!-aunque ya te sabías, que yo te quería-¡Lo único que quiero es que...!-**

**-Perdón...-supuse que un abrazo, era lo único capaz de callarte-Sólo quería que no te sintieras mal por esto...-**

**-Natsu...-las lágrimas se acomodaron en tus ojos**

**-No quería quejarme, ni reclamarte nada...-aunque no estuviese en mi derecho-Sólo quería que te sintieras bien...-confesé-Siento mucho que haya salido mal...-**

**-Es que eres un desastre...-vaya, gracias por decirlo**

**-¡Oye!-aprovechaste eso, para zafarte**

**-Pero...-y para borrar el llanto, de paso-Gracias...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso si que no me lo esperaba**

**-Por intentarlo...-agregaste, con una sonrisa**

**-C-Cuando quieras, Lucy...-**

_De alguna manera, me sentí halagado por esas palabras. Pese al giro que dieron las cosas en mi interior, pese a la cantidad de muros que se bajaron a mis pies, sentí que todavía estaba entero y que aún así, tú tenías que reconstruirme. Porque, me habías roto y me tenías ahí, en medio de un plano que llevabas buen rato dibujando, al que sólo le hacía falta una línea. Y, por tu cara, pude darme cuenta que, estabas dispuesta a trazarla; si yo te acompañaba._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo de este NatsuxLucy ^^

Me tomé mi tiempo (como con los otros) pero, finalmente está aquí.

La verdad, no me costó tanto como el otro y fue llevadero escribirlo, en un momento de tranquilidad en el que salieron un par de ideas; así que disfruté de esto XD

Espero que una vez que lo lean, todos puedan decir lo mismo ^^

De todas maneras, saben que soy nueva en este fandom y que, todo comentario será bien recibido. Esta historia está lejos de terminar, así que... tenemos tiempo para cambios y la aparición de otros personajes (y de otras parejas, también).

Bueno... eso no está decidido, veremos cuando haya más movimiento.

Sin más, tengo que decir que estoy super-contenta con la buena respuesta que ha tenido hasta ahora (ya vamos por las 13 reviews !!) y agradecer a todo aquel que lee esta historia ^^

Trataré de no dejarla tan colgada y dedicarme a ella de lleno, cada vez que tenga tiempo libre. Hasta entonces...

Nos vemos en otra y gracias por leer !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.05: DREAMS+**

_O al menos eso pensé yo, antes de que llegasemos con los demás._

_Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para alcanzarlos que, para cuando estuvimos con ellos, chocamos con un par de caras de pocos amigos y unos cuantos reclamos por parte de quién estaba a cargo de organizar todo este movimiento: la siempre tan dulce Mira._

_Fueron un par de minutos que, sentí como años de castigo, de los que me libré una vez que cerró la boca y dio la señal para que empezásemos a movernos para el otro lado. _

_Después de todo, nuestro destino era la playa y si ibamos a pasar el verano dando vueltas por ahí, no podíamos perder más tiempo del que ya habíamos perdido, por quedarnos vageando por ahí._

_Aunque en sí nosotros no hicimos eso, ella lo tomó como tal y dijo que se pondría seria con nosotros, si seguíamos actuando de una manera tan imprudente, demorando de esa manera a los demás. Escucharla decir eso, me recordó a cierta persona que, desde que llegamos no me quitó el ojo de encima; como si hubiese hecho algo imprudente o como si hubiese alguna marca mía alrededor de tu piel. Después de todo..._

_Aunque lo intenté, no pude quitarle ese pensamiento retorcido de la cabeza; porque así era ella: perseguida. Siempre andaba echándome la bronca y cuando no tenía con qué, lo conseguía husmeando en mis asuntos; captando indirectas y tirándomelas a la cara... a ver si yo le daba la razón o no._

_Y, como yo era tan lento (la mayoría de las veces), me ganaba en la carrera sin tener que correr. _

_Llegaba a la meta tan sin problemas que, no perdía la oportunidad de apuntarme con el dedo y señalarme como lo que ella decía que era._

_**UN PERVERTIDO.**_

_Y aunque yo le decía que estaba mal, que el que estaba tras las chicas todo el día y era "__**MEDIO-NUDISTA" **__era Gray, se las ensañaba conmigo y me sentenciaba a cadena perpetua, por tener los ojos puestos en ti y no en la tarea diaria._

_Pero, ¿Qué quería?, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo estando contigo. Aunque intentase no verte con los ojos que te veía, se me hacía difícil; porque tú me la ponías así._

_Siempre me salías con una nueva y como a mí me fascinaba ese lado tuyo que tenía novedades para conmigo, me quedaba prendado de eso; hasta que se terminaba y volvías a buscar algo con que entretenerte. Y, aunque esos eran los momentos que tenía para dedicarme a mis cosas (o, a las cosas que ella decía que eran mis cosas), me quedaba ahí... prestándote la atención que yo creía que te merecías, hasta que volvías a clavar tus ojos en mí y me decías alguna que otra tontería que me movía de lugar y me llevaba de regreso a donde estabas tú. _

_**ESA ERA NUESTRA RUTINA, EN POCAS PALABRAS.**_

_Esa misma que a Erza le molestaba, porque no nos tomabamos las cosas en serio y por la que, según ella, vivíamos de vacaciones. Después de todo..._

_Del par de equipos que había en Fairy Tail, el nuestro era desastrozo. Terminabamos las misiones de mera suerte y siempre armabamos destrozos, dejando nuestra marca donde pusiesemos el pie y como que eso le molestaba._

_Al menos, a mí me parecía que sí, dado que cada vez que la veíamos en el gremio andaba de mal humor y con una cara no muy buena. Si bien nunca nos había castigado, porque no estaba en su derecho, yo estaba seguro que le sobraban las ganas de hacerlo y que con el primero que se metería; sería conmigo. Después de todo, tú no le faltabas tanto el respeto y si ella te mandaba a hacer algo, lo hacías sin chistar. En cambio yo (que vivía rebelándome, a mi manera), no más le hacía caso si la veía cerca y después me las ligaba, si se daba por enterada de mi falta de obediencia. Pero..._

_¿Qué podía decir? Yo no era su mascota y no iba a serlo jamás. Si tenía que terminar siendo el perro de casa de alguien por aquí, prefería ser el tuyo que el de ella. Porque, tú vivías en las puertas de un cielo del todo azul, no como ella que, por ser tan mala como era..._

_**VIVÍA EN LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO.**_

_Y por más que algunos decían que se había vuelto un poco más adorable y que ahora se podía entablar, al menos una conversación con ella; yo no me quitaba de la cabeza que seguía siendo la misma bestia de siempre que disfrutaba del miedo que nos daba tanto a Gray, como a mí. _

_Pero, bueno. Con él se había vuelto más considerada y al único que le tenía los ojos bien puestos, era a mí; porque según ella... yo siempre me mandaba la parte contigo. _

_No era que ella estuviese interesada en la relación que tenías con un chico tan bruto como yo, sólo que (a medias) también eras su compañera y tenía que cuidar de ti, como cuidaba de todos; ya que como el maestro... ella era una maga de clase S y una de las pocas que estaba a la altura de defender el honor del gremio; si llegaban a bajarnos de un ondazo._

_Por eso, pese a que estabamos de vacaciones, se estaba al tanto y alerta, por si a algún loco se le ocurría atacarnos, por vernos con las defensas bajas. Y aunque esto parecía más de ahora que de antes, esa chica siempre fue así._

_Nunca se sentó a disfrutar del tiempo libre, por el simple hecho de que podrían aprovechar el momento para darnos vuelta y que las vacaciones se echasen a perder por un maldito aguafiestas, no. Si algo la sacaba de quicio, era esa clase de personas que, como no sabían en que emplear su tiempo, salían a molestar a los que sí sabían como hacer buen uso de él._

_Pero, estando tú aquí, me hice la idea de que podría llegar a bajarse del trono y acompañarnos como una más. Después de todo, me dijo que tenía pensado disfrutar de la vida que yo me esmeré en salvarle y que no iba a desperdiciarla jamás. Sin embargo..._

**-¿Pasa algo, Natsu?-buena pregunta, esa-Se te ve concentrado...-**

**-No más pensaba que tanto irá a hacer Erza esta vez...-porque la verdad que estaba cansado de que siempre hiciese lo mismo**

**-Cuidará de todos nosotros, como de costumbre...-vaya respuesta y yo que quería una diferente**

**-A eso voy, Mira...-porque, tú andabas más adelante y disfrutando del buen tiempo-¿Qué no puede pasarla bien como los demás?-**

**-Ella la pasa bien, a su manera...-me dio a saber, por si no estaba enterado-Aunque no lo demuestre...-**

**-Ya, me gustaría ver eso...-la verdad que sí-Ahora que hasta se lleva bien con Gray...-**

**-Se ve que no sabes el por qué de eso...-y hasta le dio gracia**

**-Espero que no me salgas con alguna de esas cosas raras tuyas otra vez...-porque, siempre lo hacía-Por poco y no me meto en problemas con Lucy...-**

**-Ve el lado bueno...-no, que yo estaba ciego-Pasarás todo el verano con ella...-**

**-Ese es el problema, Mira...-remarqué-Quería tomarme el verano para pensármelo bien...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-encima, era curiosa**

**-N-Nada...-me di cuenta que hablé de más-T-Tonterías mías...-la verdad que no-N-No me hagas caso, ¿si?-**

**-Otra vez andas con los ojos como platos...-que observadora-¿Será que tengo razón?-**

**-¿E-En qué?-cuando se hacía la interesante, daba miedo**

**-Te gusta Lucy, ¿no?-fue directo al grano**

**-¿¿¿EH???-ahí, si que los ojos me quedaron grandes**

**-Que bien...-tomó eso como un sí-Eres el segundo con el que doy en el blanco...-**

**-¿C-Cómo que el segundo?-eso si que me llamó la atención-¡Momento que yo nunca dije que Lucy me gustara!-**

**-Acabas de decirlo...-sonrió orgullosa de sacarme esas palabras de la boca**

**-Estás jugando conmigo...-y se notaba**

**-Y...-buscó conversación-¿Ya se lo has dicho?-**

**-¿Qué?-¿cómo diablos hacía para estar al tanto de todo?**

**-Veo que sí...-encima, era rápida para adivinar-¿Qué te dijo?-**

**-Ah, nada...-en realidad, dijiste mucho-No más me...-ahí, volví a hablar de más-O-Olvidalo...-**

**-Ah, ya veo...-aunque no se lo dije, se dio cuenta-Lucy se te adelantó...-**

**-¡Tampoco es para que me lo recuerdes!-me quejé-No estoy orgulloso de que vaya siempre un paso más adelante que yo...-**

**-¿No es eso lo que lo hace divertido, acaso?-si que disfrutaba de estas cosas, ella**

**-Deja que te bese y luego dime que se siente...-esa, fue una indirecta**

**-No creo que a Lucy vaya a gustarle eso...-comentó, toda segura-Eres su chico, después de todo...-**

**-¿Su chico?-hasta lo analicé-¡E-Espera!-se estaba anticipando, un poco-¡En ningún momento, dije que ella y yo...!-**

**-Me pregunto cuánto faltará para que le digas a Lucy que quieres salir con ella...-se puso a vagar en sus cosas-Este será un verano interesante...-**

**-¡O-Oye, Mira...!-se fue tan a lo suyo, que me dejó hablando solo-Odio cuando hace eso...-**

_Sí, odiaba que siempre me dejase con la palabra en la boca, cuando estabamos hablando de algo importante. Pero, así era ella. Le fascinaba tocar los temas hasta el fondo y luego irse a la suya, porque de esa manera, te dejaba pensando. Y, como solía decir, siempre daba en el blanco._

_Obviamente, le llevaba tiempo, pero... salía ganando en todas las partidas y lo más gracioso de todo, era que le daban crédito. Podría decirse que, había encontrado un lindo pasatiempo en Fairy Tail y en lo único que empleaba su tiempo libre, era en armar parejas entre los miembros del gremio y por lo visto, alguien había caído en su trampa antes que yo. _

_**PERO, ¿QUIÉN?**_

_Dado que me consideraba el más lerdo de por aquí, imaginarme que alguien podría ser aún más lento que yo, me resultaba casi imposible. Después de todo, nadie andaba tan pegado como yo a ti, por lo que esa otra víctima de Mira debía de ser bien discimulada, para que yo no me diese cuenta de quién tanto me estaba hablando. _

_Por supuesto, no había necesidad de ser evidentes. Vivíamos prácticamente juntos, así que... si alguno de nosotros andaba juntado con algún otro, lo notaríamos al instante; pero... como yo estaba tan embrujado contigo, mis ojos sólo podían ver alrededor de ti. Pese a que el lugar era espacioso, nada llamaba mi atención tanto como tú y por eso, estaba bien ciego al resto... esperando captarte más fácilmente y así apoderarme de cada uno de tus detalles, de tan sólo echar un vistazo. Pero..._

_De tanto que me entretuve con Mira, te perdí de vista. Llegamos a media tarde al lugar donde pasaríamos los meses siguientes y te fuiste toda emocionada a recorrerlo junto a Levi, por lo que yo quedé a merced de la inteligencia de esa otra chica que, no tardó en sacarmelo todo de adentro, sin que yo me diese cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. _

_Y ahora me veías ahí, parado donde me habías dejado, tirando los ojos para todos lados, a ver si te divisaba por ahí; aunque fuese a metros de distancia._

_Y que suerte la mía que, en el primer ojazo, te vi caminando por la orilla toda tranquila, hablando quien sabía que cosa con esa otra que te acompañaba muy a gusto. Podría decirse que, después de todo el lío que se nos armó antes de salir, estabas contenta y dispuesta a disfrutar del buen tiempo que regía sobre nosotros._

_Y yo, que por ti estaba preparado para lo que fuese, dejé que una sonrisa resbalase por mi cara; en tanto tú regresabas con una grabada en la tuya y ese brillo tan particular que, me dejaba mareado, cada vez que pasabas sin avisar._

_**DEJÁNDOME A ESPERAS DE ALGO MÁS.**_

**-¿Y Mira?-vaya manera de empezar una conversación-¿No estaba contigo?-**

**-Si, pero se fue a sus cosas...-respondí, sin poder quitarme un par de cosas de la cabeza**

**-Ya veo...-caíste enseguida-Se cansó de molestarte...-**

**-Digamos que sí...-porque, disfrutaba jugar conmigo**

**-Que bien...-y tú que te alegrabas por eso-Así podré molestarte yo...-**

**-¿Molestarme tú?-generalmente, nunca lo hacías-¿Con qué?-**

**-Cuando sea de noche...-que faltaba un poco-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?-**

**-¿Eh?-eso si que no me lo esperaba**

**-S-Sólo si quieres...-y que tú me dieses la espalda, mucho menos-Si tienes planes, podemos...-**

**-No, no...-te dejé a la mitad, para no hacer lío-Está bien...-al menos, para mí-Podemos dar un paseo después de la cena...-**

**-¿¿¿En serio???-si que te emocionaste, por como volviste a mí**

**-C-Claro...-no me negué-Si tienes ganas...-que se notaba en tu cara-Con gusto te acompañaré, Lucy...-**

**-Natsu...-temblaste tanto que, pensé que ibas a llorar-¡Gracias...!-pero, en vez de eso, me abrazaste**

**-N-No puedo respirar...-eras tan bruta a veces que, por poco no me matabas**

**-¡Iré a decirle a Levi-chan...!-y me soltaste tan rápido, que me caí-¡No me tardo...!-**

**-¡E-Espera, Lu...!-detenerte, imposible-Ah, ya se fue...-**

**-Se te ve cansado-buena observación-¿Problemas?-**

**-Ah, no me vengas con eso...-lo último que faltaba, era que hiciese gracia de mí-Ha sido un día pesado el de hoy, Gray...-**

**-No te creas que el mío no-vaya, que raro-Estar con Erza no es una bendición-**

**-¿Estar con Erza?-eso me puso alerta-Espera un momento...-porque, recién lo estaba procesando-¿No me digas que tú eres...?-**

**-Ah, ¿ya te fue con eso Mira?-y encima me lo preguntaba-Y eso que le dije que no te contara nada-**

**-Así que tú eres el primero, Gray...-ahora, hice gracia yo, pero de él-Que sorpresa...-**

**-No te burles, que más lento eres tú-obviamente, saltó a defenderse-Mira que dar tantas vueltas con Lucy-porque, estaba dando bastantes-¿Por qué no vas y le dices lo que quieres?-**

**-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?-era complicado, la verdad-Es una chica bastante particular...-en realidad, peculiar-Cualquier cosa que yo le digo...-**

**-Se emociona fácilmente-descubrió enseguida-¿No es así?-**

**-Sí...-le di la razón-Es complicado...-**

**-Y lo será aún más, si te sigues callando la boca-eso, me sonó de otra parte**

**-¿Te mandó Mira, acaso?-lo miré mal, porque estaba claro que sí**

**-No-fue directo-Erza me dijo que te lo dijera-y claro, también-Porque está harta que te la andes de pendejo-**

**-Ah, ella...-debí imaginarlo-Bueno, dile que puede estar tranquila...-me puse de pie, después de un buen rato-Que esta noche, Lucy estará al tanto de lo que quiero...-**

**-¿Debería desearte suerte, entonces?-no solía hacerlo nunca, para ser honesto**

**-No...-y yo, tampoco-Ya tengo bastante con los empujones...-señalé-Nos vemos...-**

**-Si vuelves-eso, me pegó duro**

_Bueno, no podía quejarme, al menos me apoyaban en eso de querer estar contigo. Pero..._

_Era tan linda la manera en que me lo hacían saber que, me daban ganas de matarlos. Se metían sin que uno los llamase y tiraban esos comentarios tan agradables que, ya hasta me sabía de memoria de tanto que me los habían dicho. _

_Aunque ese no era el problema, la verdad. Que ellos opinasen sobre nuestra relación, era lo de menos y me tenía sin cuidado, el problema eramos nosotros. Porque, andabamos dando vueltas queriendo encontrarnos y cuando finalmente estabamos juntos, levantábamos un muro para no vernos las caras. _

_Nos evitabamos cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y nos tomabamos de las manos, para ver si eso nos daba la seguridad que nos hacía falta para avanzar y tumbar ese pedazo de piedra que nos juntaba y separaba a la vez. _

_Esa maldita costumbre que teníamos, no era que nos estuviese llevando por el camino equivocado pero... tampoco le estabamos acertando mucho y mientras más malos pasos dabamos, más cerca terminabamos. _

_Nos veíamos forzados a afrontar la situación y nos quedabamos mudos a mitad del camino, chocando nuestros ojos, como si nos bastase el silencio para darnos cuenta de todo y de paso, transmitirnos todo; a sabiendas que las palabras eran necesarias de vez en cuando para dos idiotas que lo único que hacían bien era pedir disculpas y salir corriendo. _

_Porque, nos daba tan de lleno eso de tener que vernos las caras y decirnos sencillamente lo que nos queríamos decir que, cuando llegaba el momento crucial, nos poníamos las máscaras y cambiabamos de tema, prolongando lo que ya no podía esperar._

_**NUESTRA RELACIÓN QUE SE CAÍA DE TAN MADURA QUE ESTABA.**_

_Pero, ¿Qué ibas a decir tú? ¿Qué iba a decir yo? ¿Qué ibamos a decir los dos?_

_Estabamos excasos de palabras y ya ni teníamos frases que sonasen encantadoras al oído del otro. Lo único que encontrabamos a mano, en situaciones como esta, eran esas oraciones viejas que nos dijimos al principio de la aventura y la verdad que, ya estaban bastante pasadas de moda._

_No era que me jodiese seguir diciéndote el mismo palabrerío, al contrario, me favorecía no tener que pensar que demonios decirte; pero... me daba la impresión que tú querías escuchar mucho más de lo que siempre te decía y que de alguna manera, por repetir siempre la misma cosa, me estaba volviendo mudo contigo y eso no me gustaba para nada. Después de todo..._

_Aunque representaba un gran problema que tú me gustases, no quería terminar ajeno a ti, sólo por no poder lidiar con mi tontera cuando te tenía cerca. Al contrario, quería encontrar la forma adecuada de usarla a mi favor y quedar como el mejor contigo, como ese chico encantador del que tanto hablabas. _

_Ese que te vigilaba día y noche, ese que cuidaba de ti aún cuando tú no lo necesitabas, ese que era tu sombra a sabiendas que ya tenías una, ese que encajaba perfectamente contigo; ese al que tú llamabas abiertamente..._

_**EL CHICO DE TUS SUEÑOS.**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí les traigo, un poco más temprano de lo usual, un capítulo más de este **NatsuxLucy** ^^

Esta vez, puedo decir abiertamente, que estaba inspirada y que como tuve que plantear lo del descanso se me hizo más llevadero que los anteriores XD

En fin, **Natsu aclarará las cosas con Lucy en el capítulo siguiente** (o cuando se me ocurra a mí), pero... mientras tanto, tendremos las apariciones de otros personajes.

En este caso, **Mira y Gray** han hecho su aparición en la historia y ella parece ser la celestina del grupo, mientras que** él resultó estar con Erza **(o.O?). La verdad que no soy seguidora de esa pareja, vaya a saber uno por qué, pero... tenía ganas de incluír algo más que el **NaLu**, así que... estaremos viéndolos por aquí de vez en cuando.

Y bueno, ya sólo me queda agradecer a todos por el apoyo y por leer esta historia que, como saben, es mi primer **NatsuxLucy** que no es one-shoot ^^

Nos estaremos viendo cuando esté lista la continuación y no se pierdan que, aún nos queda un tanto de este fic

**Gracias por las 19 reviews hasta el momento !!**

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.06: DEAL+**

_Pero, serlo era el problema. _

_Encajar hasta el fondo contigo, siendo la chica que eras, no era tarea fácil y aunque parecía un juego ya ganado; la verdad era que yo llevaba un par de malas partidas. _

_Aceptar tu idea de dar un paseo por ahí y dejarte las cosas claras, no fue precisamente la mejor de las mías y estaba seguro que me iría peor de lo que ya me iba, por querer hacerme el vivo y de paso, creerme listo. Porque..._

_Tenía ese pensamiento de que podía pasarte por encima y ganarte en la carrera que tú solita empezaste, a sabiendas que era mucho más lento de lo que eras tú. No podíamos competir limpiamente, porque siempre uno de los dos hacía trampa y de sobra me sabía el nombre del que se saltaba las reglas; obteniendo el honor de los honores._

_**O SEA, YO.**_

_Y aunque tú eras una chica de lo más inteligente, siquiera te gastabas en quitarme el premio y me dejabas disfrutar de la victoria, como si realmente ganase algo al vencerte. No era que me dejases con las manos vacías, al contrario... siempre me dabas algo, pero... como que no era suficiente; como que ya no era suficiente. _

_Ir de aquí para allá contigo, ya no parecía ser el mejor de los premios para mí y quería más, mucho más. Obviamente, para reclamar semejante cosa tenía que dar un paso adelante y decirte lo que seguramente tú, tenías ganas de oír. Pero..._

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te iba a mirar a la cara y decirte sencillamente que tú me gustabas?_

_Aunque en sí ya te lo sabías, dejartelo en claro era una cosa completamente diferente y me daba que mi cara no daba para tanto. No porque fuese cobarde, no porque tuviese miedo de enfrentarte, simplemente... mi diccionario carecía de palabras lindas que pudiesen llegarte al corazón y robartelo, de paso._

_Porque sí, podía ser tan bueno como quisiese contigo, pero... lo mío no pasaba de eso. Ese era mi límite y aunque intentaba sobrepasarlo día tras día, me caía a mitad del camino y tú, me tenías que levantar. _

_**¿Y CON QUÉ NECESIDAD?**_

_Ninguna, claro estaba. Pero... como a ti te gustaba hacerlo, ¿Quién era yo para discutirtelo?_

_Si tenías ganas de ponerte a mi altura y tenderme la mano para que me pusiese de pie, ¿Por qué iba yo a oponerme a semejante cosa? _

_Si era uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos ser superior para conmigo, ¿Qué iba a reclarmarte yo después?_

_Me rendía tan fácilmente cuando estabas cerca, que hasta me daba pena. No era que fuese un chico fuerte, pero... tú me estabas volviendo débil y demasiado vulnerable a esa que eras tú. Porque..._

_Podía defenderme de cualquiera de por aquí, menos de ti. Tú reinabas en la pequeñez de mi mundo y aunque estaba dentro de mis planes recuperar el trono, si te veía ocupando el lugar que te correspondía, me ponía a tus servicios._

_**PATÉTICO, ¿NO?**_

_Ser sometido de una manera que, desde mi punto de vista, era linda... ¿no era demasiado humillante para un chico como yo?_

_No era que me pasase todo por abajo y que así me diese lo mismo, pero... como que te estabas pasando conmigo y yo, no ponía ni la menor resistencia._

_Me tratabas tan bien y tan mal a la vez que, no sabía por cual de tus caras decidirme cuando me dabas a escoger. Eras tan encantadora a veces que, no había palabras que llegasen a describirte con exactitud y otras tantas eras tan bruja que, dabas miedo._

_**AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO ERZA.**_

_Ella si que sabía como hacerse respetar y me daba que Gray no la estaba pasando nada bien, bajo las ordenes de semejante sargento. _

_Aunque claro, eso era problema suyo y no mío. Ir a meterme donde no me llamaban... no, ese no era mi estilo. Aunque..._

_A estas alturas, no sabía bien cual era, pero... me daba la impresión de que era algo que encajaba a medias contigo y que, tenía ese tono de color agradable que tanto te gustaba y que usabas para pintar más de rosa nuestra historia; aunque de por sí ya lo fuese._

_Porque no vivíamos bajo el techo del llanto y no nos refugiabamos de las lágrimas que caían del cielo, al contrario... compartíamos un par de buenos momentos que, tú te encargabas de describir a la perfección cuando ya nadie se acordaba de ellos. _

_Quizás de ahí, salía todo tu encanto o, lo que me tenía tan ido a mí. La verdad, venir a pensar en eso, a sabiendas de cuan lejos estaba yendo contigo, no tenía caso. Era quizás hasta absurdo, como estar caminando en punta de pie o usando las manos en su lugar; todo estaba dado vuelta y mientras más avanzaba... más me daba cuenta que las cosas estaban en un completo desorden y que alguien tenía que barrer todo este lío._

_**PERO, ¿QUIÉN?**_

_Sabía perfectamente que podía culpar a Mira de todo el embrollo que había entre tú y yo, pero... estaba más que claro que nosotros lo habíamos empezado. Después de todo, fuiste tú la que se apareció en mi camino y a la vez, fui yo el que se apareció en el tuyo; ella siquiera nos presentó. Al contrario, sólo se encargó de tirar un par de signos al aire que, por ser tan listos, atajamos con las manos y ahí los teníamos, sin poder deshacernos de ellos. _

_Porque, intentamos tirarlos al mar un par de veces, pero... volvieron a nuestros pies y nos pusieron cara de __**"¿POR QUÉ?"**__ y nosotros no supimos que responderles._

_Porque, no había una respuesta lógica a una pregunta tan sencilla como esa. Porque, no podíamos lidiar con lo nuestro, entonces... no podíamos liar con más nada. Porque, todo lo veíamos complicado y mientras más nos metíamos en el tema, más complicado se nos hacía poder salir. Estabamos atrapados en el laberinto de nosotros mismos y de tan adentro que estabamos, ya ni teníamos idea para que lado estaba la salida._

_Nos mareabamos tanto cada vez que mirabamos a nuestro alrededor que, cuando nos encontrabamos del otro lado, no lo podíamos creer. Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto nos duraba eso?_

_Prácticamente, nada. Porque, cuando volvíamos a abrir los ojos, nos encontrabamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, sin saber para que lado echarnos a correr. Porque, no había otra manera de salir de ahí, había que correr hasta el cansancio y me daba que nuestras piernas estaban un poquito cansadas de hacer siempre el mismo recorrido y no encontrar la forma de dejar atrás el maldito laberinto. Pero..._

_Quizás no fuese cosa de no encontrar la salida, quizás fuese que nosotros no queríamos encontrarla. Estabamos tan cerca el uno del otro y tan lejos del resto del mundo en medio de sus paredes que, salir a ver la luz del sol... significaría soltarnos de las manos e ir cada uno por su lado. Y yo... no estaba listo para nada de eso. Aunque claro, la pregunta era..._

_**¿PARA QUÉ ESTABA LISTO YO?**_

**-¿Te parece si ya nos vamos?-cortaste mis pensamientos a la mitad**

**-¿Ya estás lista?-aunque yo siquiera me había hecho a la idea de salir contigo**

**-Sí...-fuiste rápida, en el sentido de responderme-¿Qué me dices tú?-nada, en realidad-¿Estás listo, Natsu?-**

**-C-Claro...-en el fondo, no**

**-En ese caso...-te levantaste con una paciencia que, me quedé mirándote, hasta que tu mano estuvo a vistas de mis ojos-Vamonos...-**

_Decirle a los otros que saldríamos por un momento y que no volveríamos tarde, quedó fuera del plan._

_Para cuando se te dio por ir a caminar, la mayoría ya estaba durmiendo y la única que andaba con los ojos bien abiertos, era Erza. _

_Aparentemente, Mira tenía razón. Ella se encargaría de cuidar de todos nosotros, hasta que regresasemos al gremio y nos ocupasemos cada uno de nuestras espaldas. _

_Obviamente, pasar por alto los ojos que me clavó cuando me vio pasar contigo, fue imposible. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si yo tuviese alguna clase de mala intención y luego me dio permiso de seguir, sin preguntarme donde tenía pensado ir. _

_O sea, la idea de tener privacidad contigo en medio de las vacaciones, podía ir descartándola. Teniéndola a ella siempre tan atenta, como que eso se estaría difícil y si te llegaba a poner un dedo encima, estaba seguro que ella se encargaría de dejarme unos cuantos suyos grabados en la cara. _

_Porque, desde su punto de vista, el único que se pasaba de mano con las chicas (empezando por ti), era yo. Como Gray ahora formaba parte de sus pertenencias, no tenía nada de que acusarlo, pero... si lo tenía cortito._

_**NO FUESE COSA QUE SE REBELASE COMO LO HACÍA YO.**_

_No era que él hubiese pasado a ser obediente de la noche a la mañana, pero... estaba a su disposición (a medias), cuando lo llamaba y como que yo, no estaba haciéndole mucho caso; últimamente. Sin embargo..._

_No sólo le estaba faltando el respeto a Erza, también estaba en una guerra conmigo mismo, por no saber que hacer contigo; porque tú estabas tan tranquila que hasta me dabas envidia. Tenías tan claro cuan lejos podíamos llegar que, si llegabamos a estar cerca por mero accidente, te achicabas y lo dejabas todo en mis manos; como si yo supiese como resolver las cosas... a sabiendas que no era tan sencillo._

_Porque sí, así había empezado, pero... así no iba a terminar. Porque tú y yo, no ibamos a ser amigos para siempre y eso, te lo sabías mucho mejor que yo. Podíamos pretender ser mil veces lo que ya no eramos en sí y hasta aparentar que las cosas estaban bien así, pero... cuando se nos acabase el guión, ¿Qué ibamos a hacer? ¿Repetir la función?_

_Sabías perfectamente que las entradas se iban a agotar y que, una obra como la nuestra, tarde o temprano tendría que bajar el telón. Entonces, ¿Qué ibamos a hacer una vez que no tuviesemos más audiencia? _

_No podíamos sentarnos a escribir una historia completamente nueva, porque no contabamos con el tiempo necesario para prepararlo todo a la perfección. Fallaríamos en eso de montar un teatro totalmente opuesto al anterior y recibiríamos tomates en lugar de rosas. Seríamos fastidiados por todo aquel que estuviese en nuestra contra y pasaríamos el verano con la cabeza gacha, como si lo nuestro hubiese terminado; a sabiendas que..._

_**SIQUIERA HABÍA EMPEZADO.**_

**-Oye, Lucy...-te llamé al rato, de tanto que estabas en la tuya**

**-¿Sí?-por eso, me pareció raro que me prestases atención**

**-¿Por qué se te dio por dar un paseo?-porque, era raro que se te ocurriesen ese tipo de cosas-Digo, estuviste caminando casi todo el día con Levi...-eso, lo remarqué-Ya te conoces el lugar...-**

**-Precisamente por eso...-tus palabras eran semejantes a las del viento-Quería que tú lo conocieras conmigo...-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, me tomó por sorpresa**

**-Verás, he estado pensando...-que raro, eso-En lo que pasó la otra vez...-**

**-¿La otra vez?-y hasta me acordé-Ah, te refieres a...-**

**-Sí...-siquiera me dejaste terminar-¿Está bien que lo dejemos así?-**

**-¿Así cómo?-porque la verdad que no se te entendía mucho**

**-Bueno, tú dijiste que yo...-**

**-Porque es cierto...-te corté, porque estaba seguro que no te atreverías a decirlo-Tú me gustas, Lucy...-te lo repetí-Más de lo que deberías...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Pero...-como que me quedé pensando-Tú no quieres hablar de eso, ¿verdad?-te conocía tanto que, sabía cuando dabas vueltas**

**-Es que...-empezaste como de costumbre-No has dicho nada desde entonces...-reclamaste-Y eso...-**

**-¿Te confunde?-porque, otra cosa no podía ser**

**-¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada después de decirme que te gusto?-cabía preguntarlo, la verdad-¿Acaso eres así con todo?-**

**-No quiero forzarte a que me des una respuesta...-fui sincero, por primera vez en mi vida-Si para ti está bien que seamos amigos...-cosa que no-Yo no te voy a discutir...-**

**-Pero, si aún no te he dicho nada...-**

**-Precisamente por eso...-no quería que dijeses nada-¿Qué ganaría diciéndote que quiero salir...?-me di cuenta justo a tiempo, que estaba hablando de más-O-Olvidalo...-**

**-Natsu...-al menos, logré dejarte sin palabras**

**-¿Acaso no estamos bien siendo amigos?-para mí, en el fondo, sí-¿Por qué necesitamos ir más lejos?-**

**-¿Tú crees que estamos bien siendo amigos?-diste vuelta la pregunta**

**-¿Qué crees tú, Lucy?-porque la cosa tenía que ver contigo, no conmigo**

_Como era de esperarse, hasta ahí llegó la fuerza de tus palabras._

_Los pies se te quedaron a mitad de camino y el agua que, parecía estar bastante lejos de nosotros, te mojó la punta de los dedos. Tu cuerpo entero tembló por un frío que siquiera te abrazó por detrás y amenazaste entera con derrumbarte, no precisamente en mis brazos._

_Te volviste de papel en cuestión de segundos y mis manos apenas llegaron a tocarte, cuando te moviste en el vano intento de dar conmigo. Te caíste de lleno en mi pecho y te me pegaste de tal manera que pude sentirlo; estabas confundida._

_Sabías perfectamente lo que yo buscaba con una chica como tú, no más que te hacías la tonta. Tenías tanto miedo de afrontar lo que realmente nos estaba pasando que, para ti era mucho más fácil seguir vendiendo el mismo cuento que yo; antes de aceptar que ya no eramos más lo que decíamos ser._

_**UN PAR DE BUENOS AMIGOS.**_

_Sin embargo, agarrarte de mí no solucionaría nada. Refugiarte en esos brazos que no se negaban a estar para ti, no cambiaría las cosas y mucho menos, las pintaría de ese color que era tu favorito. Todo seguiría tal cual estaba ahora, no más que el mundo daría vueltas y vueltas, hasta que tú te decidieses a dar la cara y decir lo que te tenías guardado tan adentro. Pero..._

_Para dar ejemplos, yo no era el mejor. Después de todo, vivía ocultándome tras la máscara del buen compañero y dejándote contenta con cosas tan sencillas, que hasta daban pena. Entonces, llamarte cobarde a ti, era no tener cara; porque para cobarde ya estaba yo._

_Lo único que me hacía diferente a las gallinas, era que yo no temblaba cada vez que te veía venir, pero... si te miraba embobado y eso, como que le hacía competencia al otro estado que era mucho más lamentable que el mío. Sin embargo, haberte atacado con unas palabras que te dieron hasta el fondo..._

_**FUE DE LO PEOR.**_

**-¿Tú qué crees que creo, Natsu?-hiciste un buen juego con esas palabras**

**-No lo sé...-contesté, soltándote despacio-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo leer tu mente...-**

**-Sería bueno que lo hicieras de vez en cuando...-te quejaste-Así no darías tantas vueltas...-**

**-Los dos estamos dando demasiadas vueltas...-me defendí y te eché la culpa a ti también**

**-¿No crees que sería bueno resolver esto de una vez?-sonaste como toda una chica madura**

**-¿Te refieres a decirnoslo todo?-porque había que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderte-¿Todo, todo?-**

**-Absolutamente todo...-aclaraste-Sin secretos...-**

**-Bueno, yo ya hice mi parte...-me lavé las manos-Hasta te dije que me gustabas...-di detalles y todo-Y eso si que era un secreto...-la verdad que sí-Por lo que, es tu turno...-le di paso a tu jugada-¿Qué tanto tienes para decir?-**

**-Ya que lo pones así...-porque te la estaba haciendo fácil-Estoy harta de que seas mi amigo...-**

**-¿Qué estás harta?-vaya manera de decirlo-¿Cómo es eso?-**

**-Natsu, eres un buen chico...-que generoso de tu parte decir eso-Y te quiero...-bueno, eso no lo sabía-Pero, me confundes...-**

**-¿Te confundo?-tú eras la que estaba haciendo eso conmigo-¿En que sentido?-**

**-Eres tan bueno a veces que, no sé lo que quieres...-**

**-¿Y te gustaría saberlo?-fui al grano-¿Te gustaría saber que tanto quiero, Lucy?-**

**-Por supuesto...-siquiera lo negaste-¿O es que acaso te gusta tenerme así?-**

**-La cosa es que tú me gustas, ¿de acuerdo?-fui al fondo del asunto-Y me encantaría salir contigo...-no fui muy claro-Pero, no sé si eso encaja contigo tanto como conmigo...-**

**-¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que quieres que sea tu chica?-vaya, pero que específica**

**-No soy bueno en estas cosas y tú lo sabes...-puse un escudo-Así que, no te quejes...-**

**-No me quejo...-me peleaste-Sólo que hay mejores maneras de pedirmelo...-**

**-No me rebajaré a besarte la mano y pedirte que salgas conmigo...-sentencié-No soy esa clase de chico...-**

**-Y lo sé...-hasta te dio risa-Por eso, me gustas...-**

**-¿Qué?-eso si que me tomó por sorpresa**

**-¿Necesitas que te lo deletree, acaso?-por mi cara, te diste cuenta que sí-Me gustas, Natsu...-declaraste, orgullosa-Y si sigues metiéndome el cuento de que quieres ser mi amigo y nada más, te las verás conmigo...-**

**-¿S-Sabes?-no sabía que esperar de ti-Hay mejores maneras de decir que aceptas mi propuesta...-**

**-No me rebajaré a decirte "¡Oh, claro! ¡Encantada saldré contigo!"...-prácticamente, te burlaste de mí-No soy esa clase de chica...-**

**-Sí...-te di la razón-Eso ya me lo sabía...-agregué con una sonrisa-Eres bien particular...-**

**-¿Qué me dices, entonces?-como que te quedaste con la duda-¿Sales conmigo o qué?-**

**-En realidad, yo debería ser el que hiciera esa pregunta...-siempre te ponías un paso adelante-Pero, ya que insistes...-porque, eras bien pesada-Intentemoslo...-llegamos a un acuerdo-Si no llega a funcionar, te patearé el trasero...-**

**-No si yo lo hago primero...-aceptaste el desafío**

**-¿Trato hecho, entonces?-esperé por tu mano**

**-¡Por supuesto!-y me la diste, junto a una sonrisa-¡Trato hecho!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

Aquí les traigo un poco tarde la continuación de este **NatsuxLucy** ^^

Podría decirse que, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo o no XD

Bueno, la cosa es que la historia sigue y no sé cuando le pondré un final definitivo, así que... disfruten del nuevo capítulo tanto como de los otros.

Yo no más les doy las gracias por el apoyo y por leerme, como siempre.

Nos vemos en otra !!

**xX MonKey. Xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.07: PROMISE+**

_Lo que vino después, sin dudas, fue un desafío._

_Llegar a un acuerdo contigo, en ese campo en el que __**"TÉCNICAMENTE" **__no podía defenderme, lo mismo que tirarme al vacío y esperar que tú me rescatases. _

_Decirte que se valía si lo intentabamos, regalarte ese par de cuentos nuevos, una puerta que se abrió para mi; mostrándome la cara de un nuevo mundo donde sólo habitabas tú. _

_Y yo, que era tan seguidor tuyo, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Que pisaba nubes, que saltaba en ellas, colgado de las manos de esa estrella que llevaba tu mismo nombre._

_**LUCY.**_

_Y esos detalles eran lo mínimo que representaba para mí estar contigo. Eras tan particular que, a mano dura, me estabas volviendo igual y hasta el verano parecía estar de tu lado, en esa ardua tarea a la que tú llamabas __**"DOMESTICARME"**__._

_De acuerdo, tenía que admitirlo, era un salvaje. Rara vez conocía las reglas y a la mayoría me las pasaba por al lado, porque no tenía interés de hacer caso a alguien que no tuviese ningún derecho sobre mí. Pero, contigo..._

_Contigo la cosa era otra, porque tú si tenías todo tipo de derecho sobre mí. Reinabas en mi universo y no como una princesa, eras la reina de ese pequeño lugar y lucías como tal. Porque, Mira tenía razón._

_**ERAS BONITA.**_

_Y llamarte __**"BONITA" **__era ser generoso. _

_La verdad, no sabía que tanto eras o que tanto me parecías, pero... si sabía que estaba hasta los codos contigo y que no iba a dejarte ir, aunque las cosas no saliesen como habíamos planeado. Después de todo, el verano se nos prestaba para apostar a algo nuevo y, si sabíamos como aprovechar el tiempo en su complejidad; probablemente obtuviesemos los resultados esperados._

_Por supuesto, si nos poníamos de vagos, no ibamos a conseguir nada. Si nos quedabamos tirados en la arena, mirando las olas, el reloj iba a correr sus manecillas a una velocidad increíble y se nos partirían los dedos en el intento de pararlo._

_No era que estuviesemos arriesgando demasiado, pero... corrimos nuestra amistad a un costado, porque ya no podíamos más con ella y si lo tuyo conmigo llegaba a salir mal, hasta nos quedaríamos sin eso._

_Cada uno iría por su camino, sin cruzarse con el del otro y nos volveríamos los mismos desconocidos de ese día, en que tú (sin dudarlo), me dirijiste la palabra y esperaste a ver que te decía yo._

_Sabía perfectamente que, si volvíamos al principio, nuestra historia no tendría el mismo desenlace y que tú terminarías emparejada con cualquiera de aquí, menos conmigo._

_No era que me diese cosa acabar de soltero, pero... después de haberte encontrado, después de haberte descubierto, yo... no quería perderte. No por el hecho de que ya no quisiese experimentar más pérdidas, yo simplemente..._

_**NO QUERÍA QUEDARME SOLO.**_

_Aún si me caía desde bien arriba, quería encontrarte justo ahí, con esa cara tan tuya y esa sonrisa que me hacía tan feliz. _

_Quería sostenerme de tu mano hasta el final y ver la luz que me mostraste ese día, en que yo te abrí las puertas de mi corazón._

_No te pedía mucho y sabía que para ti tampoco era demasiado, que tú querías darme mucho más que eso y que estabas a la espera de que yo dijese palabra; para darte por enterada que tanto me hacía falta. _

_Pero, la verdad, no me hacía falta más nada; no necesitaba más nada. Tenerte a ti, era lo mismo que tocar el cielo con las manos y para mí eso... _

_**ERA MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE.**_

_No pedía más que poder acompañarte hasta el final del camino y hacerte tan feliz, como tú me hacías a mí. _

_Si con el correr del tiempo, se me ocurría otra cosa, serías la primera en saberlo. Pero, por ahora estaba bien, si estabamos así; no era necesario movernos más y mucho menos, mirar hacia otros horizontes. _

_Con que estuviesemos juntos, estaba bien._

_Por supuesto, desde mi punto de vista, no había cosa más perfecta que ese diminuto detalle; pero para ti la cosa era mucho más grande. Porque, finalmente, habías encontrado un hueco en el que cabías de pies a cabeza y eso, cerraba del todo el que tenías a mitad del pecho._

_Después de mucho tiempo de andar buscando, encontraste una puerta que no estaba cerrada con llave y que abriste sin dudar, chocando con todo eso que ansiabas conocer y que estaba dispuesto a estar por siempre a tus pies._

_**O SEA, YO.**_

_Una chica como tú, que no era para nada humilde, sólo pedía eso. Que alguien estuviese ahí, que te reconociese por tu nombre y no por tu apellido, que te diese apoyo si estabas caída; que te secase las lágrimas si había lluvia..._

_Como toda chica de tu edad, sólo querías un buen chico a tu lado y, por suerte, encontraste el indicado. Te topaste con un idiota con el que simpatizaste desde el principio y que te aceptó tal como eras, porque le pareciste __**"GENIAL"**__ y a la vez, __**"RARA"**__._

_Te sentiste cómoda al lado de alguien como yo y te abriste del todo, cuando yo te pedí que lo hicieses. Te mostraste detalle por detalle y luego te tiraste a ese espacio que había entre tú y yo, para ver donde terminabas. Y sorpresa fue la tuya, cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y te diste cuenta que estabas en mis brazos._

_El mundo se sacudió dentro tuyo y algo se movió ahí dentro, antes que te saliese ese gesto tan propio de ti y que, una vez me dijiste que era para mí. _

_Sin duda alguna, nuestro encuentro fue de lo más particular, pero... no tanto como tú. Recorrimos un largo camino, compartimos muchas cosas y aprendimos otras tantas; tropezando siempre con la misma piedra. _

_**NOSOTROS MISMOS.**_

_Y ahora, lejos de las sencillas palabras que nos unieron, estabamos en un espacio propio, donde nada podía entrar y mucho menos, salir._

_Estabamos apartados, refugiados del resto del mundo, cogelando con nuestras manos el tiempo, mientras el agua rompía en la arena; como estrellas salidas del mar._

_La sal nos salpicaba hasta por los codos, en tanto nuestros ojos se chocaban una y otra vez, intentado descifrar el misterio de nuestra relación que, gracias a nuestras tonterías, terminó por dar uno de sus vuelcos tan peculiares._

_Definitivamente, no teníamos arreglo. Eramos un par de casos perdidos que, necesitaban ser vistos urgentemente, porque estabamos a pasitos no más de volvernos completamente locos. Hacía buen rato que no estabamos del todo cuerdos y sabíamos bien por qué._

_Eso de buscarnos mutuamente en silencio, diciéndonos todo con miradas, nos llevó a acabar en este punto y ahora, estabamos tan pegados que, si se nos ocurría separarnos; no ibamos a poder. Porque..._

_**ERAMOS UNO.**_

_Para bien, para mal, eramos uno. No había vuelta que darle, no había nada que hacerle, eramos uno y ya._

_Porque así lo habíamos decidido, porque así dijimos que lo queríamos; porque creíamos que ese era nuestro destino. _

_¡Era que congeniabamos demasiado, nosotros dos! Y, a la vista de cualquier otro, parecía una locura. _

_Porque sí, nos parecíamos en algunas cosas, pero... en otras eramos tan diferentes que, daba para pensar que tanto hacía una chica como tú metida con un chico como yo._

_No era que nos importase lo que dijesen los demás, pero... si hablaban, era por algo y nosotros sabíamos que estaban en lo correcto. Si bien tú dijiste haber encontrado en mí eso que andabas buscando, la verdad era que yo me había vuelto así; porque el hecho de que me bajaste las defensas. _

_Estaba destruído cuando tú me encontraste y verte tan simpática con un desconocido, me hizo pensar que eras de fiar y que estaba bien, si te dejaba entrar. Tenerte conmigo, me hizo pensar que había una chica entre todas las otras que, estaba dispuesta a acompañarme y tomarme la mano; cuando se me hiciese difícil caminar. Y si bien te imaginé de mil maneras diferentes, cuando te vi..._

_**SUPE QUE ERAS LA INDICADA.**_

_No necesité ponerte a prueba y mucho menos llenarte de preguntas, con sólo ver tu cara, me di cuenta que eras tú y no alguna de esas que tanto conocía. Porque, entre todo el genterío, tú resaltabas... sólo que estabas esperando que alguien te notase y ese alguien, fui yo. _

_Yo que en esos momentos estaba en busca de otra cosa, fui el primero en verte; el primero que se tomó la delicadeza de conocerte._

_Y ahora, que de alguna manera estaba un tanto más crecidito, podía decirlo con todas las letras: había encontrado a una chica de lo más especial._

_**ASÍ COMO TÚ ME ENCONTRASTE A MÍ.**_

**-¿Crees que deberíamos regresar?-te escuché, luego de un buen rato-Ya sabes, con los demás...-**

**-¿Tú quieres regresar?-pedí tu opinión**

**-A decir verdad, yo...-intentaste expresarte de la mejor manera posible**

**-Si quieres quedarte aquí hasta que salga el sol...-que no faltaba mucho-Por mí, no hay problema...-resolví el asunto-No tenemos por qué regresar, si no quieres...-**

**-Natsu...-te dejé sin palabras, más rápido que de costumbre**

**-Ah, ya sé...-por tu cara, me di cuenta-Estoy siendo demasiado blando, ¿verdad?-**

**-No, no es eso...-negaste con una cara que, me dieron ganas de comerte-Es que, hace unos momentos, tú...-**

**-¿Yo qué?-me quedé esperando por el resto**

**-No lo sé...-vaya respuesta la tuya-Creo que...-te lo pensaste un poco-Me pareciste lindo...-**

**-¿Lindo?-eso si que no me lo esperaba-¿Yo?-**

**-Sí...-dijiste con una sonrisa bastante pequeña-Se te ve más tranquilo ahora...-**

**-Debe haberse desatado el nudo que tenía en la garganta...-confesé**

**-¿Eh?-no entendiste nada o, al menos eso me pareció**

**-Me refiero a que pude decirtelo todo...-me expliqué-La verdad que no supieras que tú me gustabas, me tenía como loco...-**

**-¿Por eso andabas raro la otra vez?-te acordaste del principio de la historia**

**-Creeme, ser tu amigo no fue la mejor medicina para mí...-te di a saber-Pero, no quería dejar de estar contigo sólo por eso...-fui más claro-Tú me caes bien, después de todo...-**

**-Yo...-te quedaste por unos minutos-No sabía nada de eso...-**

**-Es normal...-a veces, no te enterabas de algunas cosas-Yo nunca te comenté que me sentía así...-**

**-Aún siendo yo tu compañera...-como que me lo reclamaste-No me dijiste una sola palabra...-**

**-No quería preocuparte...-te di a entender-Eran puros líos míos...-porque, ahora eran otra cosa-Era mejor que no te dieras por enterada...-**

**-¿Y eso?-porque era curioso decir una cosa así-¿Por qué?-**

**-Tú te veías contenta siendo mi amiga...-comenté, sin hablar de mí-No quise complicarte las cosas...-**

**-Ya veo...-**

**-Dije que te protegería de todos, Lucy...-hice memoria-Eso significaba protegerte de mí también...-**

**-¿Protegerme...?-según tú, estaba hablando en clave-¿De ti?-**

**-Crei que podía llegar a hacerte daño sin darme cuenta...-un par de veces, para ser honesto-Por eso fue que no te lo dije todo esa vez...-me excusé, de alguna manera-Sólo quería que estuvieras bien...-**

**-Natsu...-ahí, si que te salieron las lágrimas y el abrazo, también-Hacer una cosa como esa...-me apretaste fuerte-Sólo por mí...-porque, por otra no lo hubiese hecho-Que idiota...-**

**-Estaba cuidando de mi compañera...-te dejé claro-No quería hacerla llorar...-**

**-Lo hiciste de todas maneras...-agregaste pegada a mi pecho-Mira que ser tan imprudente...-te quejaste, como era de esperarse-¿Dónde están tus modales?-**

**-Creo que los perdí en el camino...-y tú sabías bien donde-De tanto cuidarte las espaldas...-**

**-Bueno, nunca fuiste muy caballero que digamos...-eso, lo dijiste con gusto-Eres bastante bruto a veces...-**

**-Querrás decir, siempre...-porque, no era lo suficientemente delicado**

**-Conmigo eres bastante respetuoso...-eso sonó raro**

**-¿Y que tal se siente eso?-porque yo no lo sabía**

**-Bien...-dijiste tranquila y buscaste mi cara con los ojos-Se siente bien, Natsu...-**

**-Vaya...-me hice el sorprendido-No lo sabía...-**

**-Hay un par de cosas que no sabes...-en eso, tus dedos resbalaron por mis mejillas-Todavía...-**

**-¿Qué tal si me las enseñas, Lucy?-te reté, en pocas palabras-No creo que te cueste mucho...-eso, lo aposté-Soy rápido en eso de aprender cosas nuevas...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-como que estabas esperando mi permiso**

**-Muy en serio...-**

_La verdad, no tenía pensado desafiarte a que fuesemos más lejos, las palabras fueron las que se prestaron para eso y nosotros nos dejamos llevar. Nos soltamos de esas cuerdas que estaban bastante sueltas y nos tiramos de lleno a esas que estaban pegadas a nuestro cuerpo, para no caer al mar que amenazaba con comernos vivos._

_Cortamos las riendas y seguimos un camino bastante inocente, por el que nuestros dedos resbalaron hasta llegar al final de un callejón sin salida. Tu boca fue en busca de la mía, cuando la luz se asomó por el horizonte y yo te abrí las puertas, para que pudieses pasar; tomando al tiempo con las manos._

_Lo retuve en ese instante que te sentí dulce conmigo y lo bajé hasta lo más hondo, para que el reloj no empezase a molestarnos desde temprano. Exedí el límite tan sólo para que tú te quedases un poco más a mi lado y di vuelta el mundo, para recorrer a pasos agigantados esa piel que decía ser tan sólo tuya._

_Me deslicé por encima y por debajo de tu ropa, tocando lo blanco de aquella porcelana fría que llevaba tu mismo nombre; siendo acorralado por tus brazos y arañado por la punta de tus dedos, en ese vano intento de llegar a tu pecho._

_Y pude haberla seguido, pero... yo mismo no me dejé. Tomé el control de la situación y corté el beso de tanto aire que me estabas quitando; conformándote con uno de mis tantos abrazos que aceptaste sin siquiera quejarte._

_Sabías tan bien como yo que, no estabamos listos para conocernos tan así y por la fuerza, que era necesario esperar y que, encontraríamos el momento adecuado una vez que hubiesemos caminado buen rato juntos._

_Si bien llevabamos un largo recorrido y de la mano, tal cosa no contaba. Ahora que eramos más que amigos, la meta estaba bastante lejos y si queríamos alcanzarla, tendríamos que ponernos en marcha; antes que la cuenta regresiva llegase a cero y nos dejase en el mismo punto de partida._

_No podíamos congelar el tiempo, esta vez la opción no estaba de nuestro lado. Si queríamos quedarnos con el oro, tendríamos que arriesgarlo todo._

_**INCLUÍDO NUESTRO LAZO.**_

_Después de todo, acordamos intentarlo y si era necesario ponerlo a prueba para llegar al otro lado, entonces... lo haríamos._

_Nos agarraríamos fuerte de la mano y seguiríamos camino, atravesando la tormenta que tarde o temprano, se nos caería encima. Pero, aún si el día era nublado, aún si el mundo se volvía completamente gris, yo estaba seguro que tú seguirías ahí; dándome ánimos y recordándome que aún tenía a alguien que quería verme sonreír. _

_**Y QUE, ESE ALGUIEN ERAS TÚ.**_

_No faltaría nada, entonces. Con esas palabras sería suficiente para seguir y llegar hasta el final del laberinto que nos mantenía seguros de esas trampas que estaban en las afueras, esperando por nosotros. Aplastaríamos al daño, clavándole la estaca justamente en el corazón, dejando en claro que nada ni nadie manipularía nuestro destino._

_Si era cosa del futuro que tú y yo acabasemos juntos, entonces apostaría a tal cosa e iría tras ella, para volver a encontrarte en esa senda tan distinta a la mía, en la que resonaba tu voz llamándome a gritos._

_Correría tanto como me diesen las piernas y tendería la mano hasta el fondo, para alcanzarte y ahogarte en mis brazos, evitando tus lágrimas y a la vez, la eminente separación._

_Te protegería a ciegas de ese dolor y te regalaría una nueva historia, en la que tú pudieses creer tanto como yo que, no necesitabamos más nada para ser felices; que si estabamos juntos todo iba a ir bien. Me ganaría así tu sonrisa y por supuesto el eco de mi nombre en tu boca, vislumbrándose la esperanza en tus ojos._

_**EMPEZANDO TODO DE NUEVO.**_

**-Aún nos queda tiempo, ¿no?-le hablaste más al cielo que a mí-Para estar juntos...-**

**-Todo el que tú quieras...-dije exactamente lo que tú tenías ganas de oír-Congelaré el tiempo, si es necesario...-**

**-Mejor le pides a Gray que se haga cargo de eso...-hasta te dio gracia-Conociéndote, seguramente te lo cargarás de un solo golpe...-**

**-Quizás sea respetuoso...-porque, dejarle mis cosas a ese otro, no me gustaba nada**

**-Le patearás el trasero, entonces...-adivinaste y no te costó**

**-Algo así...-no te lo aseguré-Si tú estás de acuerdo, por supuesto...-**

**-Puedes hacer lo que quieras...-me diste toda la libertad posible-Pero, no te pases...-**

**-Prometido...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha, oha !!

Aquí les traigo la continuación de **Where I belong** ^^

Esta vez, he retomado la historia más rápido que de costumbre y con mucho gusto. Si bien **este capítulo es demasiado dulce** a comparación de los demás, estoy contenta con el resultado y por supuesto, por la buena respuesta que tuvo el último capítulo ^^

Ya saben que, soy nueva en este fandom y que me ayudan mucho con su apoyo. Porque, si fuera por mí, estaría tendiendo de una cuerda floja este proyecto. Por lo que, es un gusto que les agrade el contenido de este fic que, se cruzó por mi cabeza el año pasado y que está saliendo delante de a poco.

Y bueno... tenía pensado dar algún adelanto de lo que seguirá, pero... la verdad es que ahora estoy en blanco XD

Espero que hayan disfrutado de lo nuevo y que esperen por lo que vendrá.

Nos vemos apenas tenga algo en mente !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.08: TOGETHER+**

_¡Y como me gustaba eso de prometerte cosas!_

_No era que fuese parte de mi rutina, pero... siempre acababa jurándote una que otra tontería para dejarte contenta. _

_Y esa vez, no fue que lo necesitases, pero... de alguna manera, yo sentí que sí. Después de todo, venir a preguntarme si aún teníamos tiempo para estar juntos; me sonó como si lo nuestro se fuese a romper de la noche a la mañana y ver esa imagen tuya de nuevo... _

_**NO. YO NO ESTABA PREPARADO PARA ESO.**_

_No porque tuviese miedo de herirte, no porque tuviese miedo de no poder consolarte; simplemente no quería que volvieses a llorar._

_Porque, yo te conocía bien. Si el hilo se nos cortaba, te ibas a culpar de todo y a mí, no me ibas a dejar nada. Te ibas a hacer cargo de lo que representase cortar conmigo y me dejarías a un costado, preguntándome que demonios había hecho para que tú acabases así._

_Porque, esa vez no conté con las palabras justas y necesarias para animarte y cuando intenté hacerlo, no más conseguí que volvieses a llorar. Fallar de la misma y dos veces... _

_No. No podía permitirme una falta como esa y mucho menos ahora que estaba contigo. No era que pretendiese ser el novio perfecto, sabía que mis estadísticas no daban para eso, pero... tampoco quería ser el típico chico que terminó decepcionando a su novia por ser un rotundo idiota._

_Quería demostrarte que podía ser tan bueno contigo, como lo fui siendo tu amigo y que, aún si la tormenta te comía; tenías un techo en el cual sentirte segura. Quería demostrarte que, aunque las cosas pareciesen otras por fuera, seguían siendo las mismas por dentro. Quería abrirte los ojos, si era que los tenías cerrados y hacerte ver que no importaba como, cuando, ni donde... que las cosas iban a salir bien._

_Que nosotros ibamos a poder contra todo y que si algo nos derrumbaba, ibamos nosotros a derrumbarlo el doble de veces para que aprendiese la lección. Porque cada uno tenía su mundo y ahora, uno propio._

_Que alguien se metiese en nuestro camino, que alguien dañase el paraíso... ¿Quién estaba en su derecho? Si nosotros no molestabamos a nadie, ¿Quién estaba en su derecho de molestarnos a nosotros?_

_No sólo eso, no tenía pensado dejar que se nos rompiese la paz. Al contrario, tenía pensado mantenerla y de paso, mantenerte a ti también. Porque, si había algo que yo quería tener conmigo de todo esto, era a ti. _

_Por supuesto que los momentos y los detalles eran importantes, pero... para mí, lo más importante eras tú. Mi vista no iba más allá de lo que ibas tú y todo aquello que no tuviese que ver contigo, me resultaba completamente desconocido. Porque tú eras la raya de mi conocimiento y yo no iba más allá de eso, porque no estaba a mi antojo. _

_Tú me llenabas de pies a cabeza y por eso, yo no necesitaba saber más nada; contigo me alcanzaba y extrañamente, no me sobraba. Porque eras completa y completa así yo te quería. No quería que ninguna de tus piezas se saliese del rompecabezas. Al contrario, quería sentarme y armarlo con paciencia, tomarme mi tiempo y reconstruír tu persona una y mil veces; llamándola siempre igual._

_**SIMPLEMENTE LUCY. **_

_Porque tú eras simple y sencilla conmigo y eso, era de lo más original._

_Eras única cuando pasabas el rato con un chico como yo y eso, era lo que te hacía tan diferente a las demás. No era que las otras chicas fuesen una copia barata de alguna en particular, pero... por alguna extraña razón, tú tenías algo que el resto no tenía y sólo estaba a mi vista que, para contigo era bastante aguda._

_Y no me quejaba de eso, como últimamente no me quejaba de nada, porque era justamente lo que nos mantenía unidos. _

_Tú tenías algo que las otras no y yo tenía algo que los otros no, ¿Qué más necesitabamos? ¿Qué más nos hacía falta?_

_**FÁCIL. UN POCO DE TIEMPO A SOLAS.**_

_Volver con los otros después de la caminata, no fue la mejor idea de todas. Actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si fuesemos el mismo par de buenos amigos de siempre, mucho menos. Pero, que te iba a ir a discutir yo, si tú querías que las cosas fuesen secretas hasta que estuviesemos seguros de que podía resultar; entonces... no había nada que hacer._

_Por supuesto que obedecerte y seguirte en todo no era necesario, pero... ponerme en rebelde contigo y hacerme el que me daba lo mismo, no iba conmigo. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a estar de tu lado y donde tú fueses también iba yo. Era una costumbre a la que me malacostumbraste y que aunque lo intentase, no se me iba a quitar. _

_¿Qué te podía decir? Además de maga, eras medio bruja y me tenías como loco, con esos arranques tuyos de querer ir de aquí para allá. No era que me necesitases para todo, pero... como eras nueva en todo esto de compartir el tiempo completo con nosotros, se te había metido en la cabeza que todo lo que conocieses querías conocerlo conmigo. Y como yo había quedado en que te seguiría los pasos... _

_**COMO QUE NO ME QUEDÓ OTRA.**_

_Pasamos el desayuno como si nada, en tanto yo pensaba en todo ese lío de problemas que tú me estabas trayendo. _

_Definitivamente, ibas a dejarme mal parado y yo iba a dejar que me dejases así. Porque no cabía duda de que ibamos a tener nuestras idas y venidas, que nos gritaríamos hasta por los codos y que tú me golpearías hasta cansarte; llegando al mismo punto de siempre: que eramos tal para cual y que no lo podíamos cambiar._

_Habíamos sido diseñados para acabar juntos y así era como esta historia iba a terminar. No había mucho que hacer y mucho menos algo que discutir, que esto no lo decidíamos ni tú, ni yo. _

_**ESTO ERA COSA DEL DESTINO Y NADA MÁS.**_

_Y como que me daba la impresión de que tú queríamos desafiarlo hasta la punta del último precipicio. _

_Por supuesto, eras una chica temeraria y toda cosa que te sonase interesante significaba una nueva meta para ti, pero... nuestra relación no era una carrera en la que podías tomar la delantera e irte por los atojos no estaba permitido. _

_Por primera vez, teníamos que jugar limpio y la verdad que a ninguno de los dos, nos sentaba del todo bien semejante cosa. Era una regla a la que faltabamos por mera costumbre y tener que obedecerla, sólo para no echar las cosas a perder... que fastidio._

_Y eso no lo pensaba yo solito, tú me acompañabas. Porque de tanto hacer equipo conmigo, se te pegaron algunas de mis mañas e ir en contra de la corriente, era nuestra favorita. Sin embargo... _

_No podíamos pasarnos de listos, al menos no por el momento. Teníamos que portarnos bien, seguir las normas y tomarnos los fines de semana para descansar y hacer de las nuestras; porque estas vacaciones empezaron bien pero ahora estabamos llenos de responsabilidades con las que teníamos que lidiar para que el asunto no se nos fuese al demonio._

_Y la verdad era que estabamos decididos, queríamos compartir algo completamente nuevo y dejar el pasado un poco al costado. Después de todo, habíamos llegado solos hasta el punto en el que estabamos ahora y queríamos seguir avanzando._

_**DE LA MANO.**_

**-Me sorprende que hayas decidido acompañarnos...-buena observación la de ella**

**-Últimamente, Gray no tiene tiempo como para pelear conmigo...-comenté, como si me molestase-Erza lo ha vuelto su esclavo...-**

**-Aún me sorprende que esos dos estén juntos...-bien dicho, como siempre, tenías la palabra justa**

**-Les doy menos de un mes...-ese, fui yo-Antes de que regresemos al gremio, estarán cada uno por su lado...-**

**-¿Tú crees?-como que apostabas a otra cosa**

**-Es una buena observación la tuya, Natsu...-vaya, me dio la razón-Erza y Gray son bastante diferentes como para poder llevar una buena relación...-**

**-¿Lo ves?-por poco no me reí-Esos dos no pueden ir siquiera la esquina sin pelear...-**

**-Tampoco es para tanto...-en eso, no estabas de acuerdo-Si lo intentaran, podrían llevarse bien...-**

**-Dudo mucho que lleguen a agradarse tanto como se agradan ustedes dos...-otra vez, dio en el blanco**

**-¿N-Nosotros dos?-ahí, si que temblaste-¿D-De qué estas hablando, Mira-san?-**

**-Deberían saberlo ya...-¿qué cosa?-Que yo soy mucho más persuasiva que los demás...-**

**-¿E-Eso quiere decir que tú...?-tuve que preguntarlo**

**-Sí, ya lo sé...-su sonrisa no me dejó muy tranquilo que digamos**

**-Ah...-suspiraste casi cansada-Y nosotros que nos esmeramos tanto...-**

**-Tenía pensado felicitarlos, pero...-vaya, no sabía que era para tanto-Parece que ustedes quieren mantenerlo en secreto...-**

**-¡N-No es tan así!-saltaste de repente-E-Es sólo que...-**

**-Queremos que esto resulte, Mira...-fui al grano-Y tengo la leve impresión de que algunos se meterán en nuestro camino...-**

**-¿Lo dices por Erza?-porque, a ella le encantaba intervenir**

**-Sí...-le di la razón-Lo último que quiero es que también controle mi relación...-**

**-Lo tuyo con Lucy es bastante particular, Natsu...-no esperaba que dijese eso**

**-¿Eh?-y por eso mismo, me tomó por sorpresa**

**-No creo que Erza tenga pensado meterse en tus asuntos...-quiso dejarme contento**

**-A mí me parece que sí...-porque la conocía de pies a cabeza-No recuerdo ningún asunto mío en el que ella no se haya metido...-**

**-Q-Quizás es porque se preocupa por ti...-quisiste hacerla sonar fácil**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-me quejé-Erza adora tirar mis planes abajo...-confesé-Apuesto que apenas sepa lo de Lucy, hará hasta lo imposible para que no resulte...-**

**-Eso es lo que haría la antigua Erza...-me diste a saber-Estoy segura que la Erza de ahora nos apoyará...-**

**-¿Tú crees, Lucy?-la verdad que yo necesitaba hacerlo**

**-Puede que aún tenga esos arranques suyos, pero...-porque no había cambiado mucho, la verdad-Es un poquito más dulce que antes...-**

**-Un poquito más dulce, ¿eh?-analicé y hasta intenté imaginarlo-Imposible...-**

**-Ya, ya...-se dio cuenta que estaba desanimado-Es sólo cuestión de dejar que se entere y ver que pasa...-**

**-Para ti es fácil porque no tienes nada que ver en esto, Mira...-ella era sólo una intermediaria-Erza no te dirá nada y mucho menos, te castigará...-**

**-E-En realidad...-ahí, le cambió el tono de voz-Si llega a castigarlos...-lo dio como posible-C-Creo que me tocará algo también...-**

**-¿Y eso?-te llamó la atención-¿Por qué?-**

**-De alguna manera, fui yo la que empecé a dar vueltas en el asunto...-nos explicó-En pocas palabras, soy la responsable de que ustedes estén juntos ahora...-**

**-Eso quiere decir que...-me puse a pensar-¡Erza nos castigará a los tres!-**

**-¡N-No digas eso!-lo último que querías era pasar por eso-¡N-No hay manera de que Erza...!-**

**-Creo que los dejaré solos...-prácticamente, se asustó**

**-¡E-Espera, Mira-san!-disparó como un rayo o fuiste tú, que no fuiste a buscarla-Vaya, se asustó...-**

**-¿Quién no lo estaría?-temblé de frío-Erza va a castigarnos...-**

**-Ella no va a castigarnos, Natsu...-te pusiste seria-Erza ya no es esa Erza...-**

**-¿E-En serio?-no me lo podía creer-¿E-Erza ya no es esa Erza que disfruta maltratarme como si fuera un animalito de peluche?-**

**-Exacto...-hasta sonreíste para mí-Y en caso que lo fuera...-ahí, me pinchaste el globo-¡Yo misma la enfrentaré!-**

**-¿Enfrentarás a Erza?-me brillaron los ojos-¿Por mí?-**

**-No me queda otra...-como que te resignaste-Mi novio es un cobarde, después de todo...-**

**-Lucy...-siquiera me sentí aplastado por esas palabras-¡Sabía que estaba en lo cierto...!-por eso, te abracé-¡Eres genial...!-**

**-¡Ya, ya...!-que te estaba ahogando-¡Suelta...!-**

**-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos?-la voz del demonio nos congeló**

**-¿Esa voz...?-te quedaste tildada**

**-E-Erza...-el aire me llegó hasta ahí**

**-Saludos-y él, estaba también**

**-¡G-Gray...!-salté de inmediato y así, te solté-¡No sabes cuanto me alegra verte...!-**

**-Discimula mejor-me miró fijo-Así no convencerás a Erza-**

**-¿Convencer a Erza?-repetí, como si no hubiese entendido-¿De qué estás...?-desvié un poco la vista hasta la cara de la bruja-H-Hola, Erza...-**

**-Natsu-fue tan directa que me espantó-¿Serías tan amable de responder mi pregunta?-**

**-¿C-Cuál pregunta?-traté de hacerme el idiota y no me salió**

**-¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo con Lucy?-vaya que era directa**

**-¿C-Con Lucy?-podía ir despidiéndome, la verdad-N-Nada...-no sirvió de mucho mentirle-N-Nosotros sólo estabamos...-**

**-¡Erza-san...!-en eso, me salvaste**

**-¿San?-aunque, eso sonó raro-¿Desde cuándo...?-**

**-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?-contigo, fue más amable-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-**

**-V-Verás...-intentaste explicarle-N-No tienes por qué castigar a Natsu...-te pusiste de mi lado-Él no ha hecho nada malo...-**

**-Nunca dije que lo hubiera hecho-pero, parecía como que sí-Pero, si voy a castigarlo-afirmó-Si no responde mi pregunta-**

**-¡Yo lo haré...!-gritaste y te escuchó-Yo responderé tu pregunta...-**

**-En ese caso...-hasta se cruzó de brazos-Te escucho-**

_¿Si estaba sorprendido? ¡Por supuesto que sí!_

_Dijiste que enfrentarías a Erza, pero... nunca me imaginé que de veras lo harías. Después de todo, tú le tenías tanto miedo como le tenía yo._

_Por supuesto, contigo era más considerada porque eras nueva y de paso mujer, pero conmigo... no, conmigo no tenía piedad. Según ella me portaba tan mal que, si no me castigaba, entonces... yo nunca aprendía la lección. _

_Sin embargo, era demasiado bruta a veces y por eso, trataba de portarme bien. Pero, lo tuyo me llevó a cruzar la última de las líneas y ahora, estabamos en graves problemas. _

_Quizás por eso, lo entendía. El miedo que estaba dibujado en tu cara, era sumamente entendible. Ella prácticamente te estaba comiendo con los ojos y tenías la boca cerrada, como si te hubiese ordenado que no la abrieses. Estabas como atrapada en un callejón sin salida y Erza se iba acercando de a poco, pero a pasos agigantados. Y yo..._

_Bueno, yo estaba mucho más asustado que tú, la verdad. Aunque lo último que quería era que tú acabases dentro de la misma bolsa que yo, ponerme de pie y decirle que nos dejase de molestar... _

_**¡POR DIOS, QUE NO ERA MI ESTILO!**_

_Bueno, si lo era. Pero, ¡no con ella!_

_Poner los pies en el suelo, mirarla feo y gritarle para que se quedase sorda... esa no era la manera correcta de enfrentar a Erza. De hecho, tampoco estaba seguro de que existiese una manera correcta de enfrentar a Erza, porque a mi vista ella parecía imbencible. Entonces, venirte con el rollo de que podíamos derrotarla... _

_¿Qué no te estaba mintiendo, acaso? Sin embargo, ver como retrocedías sin poder retroceder, ver como te temblaban las piernes sin que te pudiesen temblar, ver las lágrimas que le caían a tus ojos sin siquiera caer; me puso los pelos de punta._

_Si bien ella no te estaba haciendo nada, parecía como si te estuviese encerrando dentro para no dejarte salir y dejar que te tratase como si fueses un pájaro y de paso, que aprovechase a cortarte las alas... _

_**NO. YO NO LE IBA A PERMITIR ESO.**_

_Por eso, me puse firme y la enfrenté. Te dejé a mis espaldas, con los ojos en blanco y el cuerpo casi destrozado por el espanto, en tanto ella me miró raro. _

_Era de esperarse, seguramente estaba confiada de que no me metería y podría hacer la suya contigo, pero... no. _

_Estaba bien tenerle miedo, estaba bien respetarla por ser una de los mayores, estaba bien todo eso de hacerle caso y muchas cosas más; pero... dejar que abusase de su poder y que de paso, se metiese contigo... _

_No. Antes de hacer tal cosa, tendría que verselas conmigo. Y no estaba bromeando, aunque me temblasen las patas, aunque me quedase sin palabras a mitad del camino; Erza no te iba a meter en esa bolsa._

_**NUNCA.**_

**-¿Natsu acaba de...?-el otro, no se lo podía creer-¿Enfrentar a Erza?-**

**-Natsu...-y tú, tampoco**

**-Hazte a un lado, Natsu-fue bastante delicada con sus modos-Si no vas a responder-**

**-Tengo una respuesta para ti, Erza...-le di el gusto-¿Quieres escucharla?-**

**-¡Oye, Natsu...!-él sabía lo que estaba por venir-¡No te pases de listo...!-cosa que era imposible con una chica como ella-¡Si te metes con Erza...!-**

**-Cierra la boca, Gray-ella lo dejó mudo antes que yo-¿Y bien?-volvió a mí en cuestión de segundos-¿Qué tienes para decirme?-**

**-Primero que nada, no dejaré que te metas en nuestro camino...-hasta le apunté con el dedo-Segundo, lo mío con Lucy no tiene nada que ver contigo...-**

**-¿Lo tuyo con Lucy?-como que no entendió **

**-Tercero, puedes castigarme tanto como quieras...-le di permiso-Pero, a ella no le tocarás un solo pelo...-**

**-Dejate de rollos y dilo de una vez-la cara le fue cambiando a peor**

**-Ya que insistes...-porque, ya no podía echarme atrás-Ella y yo estamos juntos...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Completo y revisado ^^

Oha, oha !! Esta vez les vengo con **un capítulo bastante light**, la verdad y con la aparición de un nuevo personaje XD

Aunque, creo que Erza había sido nombrada un par de veces a lo largo de la historia u.u

En fin, creo que esta es la primera vez que aparece en lo que va del fic y pos, a ver que pasa en la parte siguiente jjje

La verdad que ahora me quedé sin ideas y seguramente, **la continuación tardará un poco en venir**, pero... les dejo lo nuevo para que lean y como siempre, espero que les guste ^^

Sigo dando las gracias por el apoyo y por supuesto, por las reviews que cada vez son más.

Y ya, me voy despidiendo. Nos vemos en otra !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**+WHERE I BELONG+**

**+STAGE.09: LEAVE IT TO ME!+**

_Decir que se quedó con la boca abierta después de oír lo último, me pareció absurdo._

_Si bien la idea de enfrentar a Erza encajaba perfectamente con mi estilo, bastante me temblaban las piernas, cuando ella se ponía seria. Y era que..._

_Como mujer era un oponente de temer y lamentablemente yo, las pocas veces que le hice frente, no terminé muy bien parado que digamos. Después de todo..._

_Ella era una de las más fuertes de todo el gremio y por como venía la cosa, seguramente acabaría por reemplazar al maestro, cuando este ya no pudiera más. _

_Que el legado de Fairy Tail tenía que seguir firme en Magnolia y más quedando tantos bobos como nosotros, dando vueltas por ahí. _

_He ahí donde entraba Erza en acción, poniendo el orden que ella consideraba necesario, para que las misiones se cumplieran al pie de la letra y nadie se pasara de listo, a la hora de presentar cargos por los daños ocasionados._

_La verdad, pensar que ella podía llegar a dirigir el gremio que todo este tiempo estuvo en manos del viejo, me ponía la piel de gallina; pero... comparada con los otros posibles candidatos, Erza era la mejor sin dudas para ocupar ese puesto. Sin embargo..._

_¡Ese no era el caso ahora! No estabamos dentro de las elecciones, para ver quién se quedaba con la corona y el trono del maestro, al contrario..._

_**¡ESTABAMOS CARA A CARA CON ELLA, PRESENTÁNDOLE LOS PAPELES DE NUESTRA JUGOSA RELACIÓN! **_

_Y, por como se veía la cosa, ella no parecía estar muy contenta por las buenas nuevas. Después de todo..._

_Bastante roto tenía el corazón por sus suertes amorosas que, pensar que tú podrías llegar a pasar por lo mismo sólo por querer estar conmigo, le ponía los pelos de punta. _

_Sabía perfectamente que yo era un buen partido para ti, pero... no iba a reconocerlo tan fácilmente. Por más que yo hubiera estado en todo momento, cuando tú necesitaste de un hombro para echarte a llorar, la muy dura mujer no iba a sembrar puntos a mi favor; por el hecho de que había chicos mucho más guapos que yo. Después de todo..._

_Eras tan linda y encantadora que, podías conquistar a quién quisieras, no era necesario que anduvieras de la mano con tu compañero de equipo. _

_Que, según ella, estabamos bastante grandecitos como para jugar a esas rondas que formaban parte del itinerario del jardín de niños. Pero..._

_Estabamos tan encaprichados con eso de no querer cambiar que, permanecíamos agarrados a la puerta de salida, mientras la campana no hacía otra cosa más que sonar y sonar. _

_Y sí, podría decirse que nos hacíamos los sordos, porque había cosas que no teníamos ganas de escuchar y mucho menos, si salían de boca de la Scarlet. Después de todo..._

_Yo tenía el concepto de que ella no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que sentía yo por ti y que no más metía las narices, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. _

_Por más que estaba al lado de Gray y tenía libre derecho de someterlo a lo que más se le antojara, como que no estaba satisfecha con tan sólo aplastar su alma; que necesitaba quebrar la mía también para sonreír a gusto. _

_Y, si bien en un principio no me quejé de que me usara para desquitarse de su mala racha, ahora me encontraba un tanto harto de ser su tiro al blanco. Después de todo..._

_Ya estabamos grandecitos para dar vueltas siempre sobre la misma cosa y ella era una adulta hecha y derecha que, lamentablemente, seguía sin encontrar su lugar en el mundo; aún sabiendo que tenía uno al lado nuestro._

_Por supuesto que, ya no tenía caso abrirle los ojos, ella era consciente de lo mismo que nosotros y repetir aquello de ese entonces, no tendría sentido. Porque..._

_No estaba de ánimos como para verla llorar y hacerme el duro, para que se diera cuenta que no era tan pendejo como ella pensaba. _

_Que si bien había crecido por un lado y no por el otro, algunas cosas estaban por demás de claras para mí y una de todas ellas era que, estaba dispuesto a jugarmelas contigo y no iba a dejar que se metiera en mi camino._

_**POR NADA EN EL MUNDO.**_

_Por supuesto, no buscaba su aprobación. _

_Erza era libre de pensar lo que quisiera y hacer de la noticia, lo que más estuviera a su antojo. Yo no iba a forzarla a que estuviera de mi lado y mucho menos, a que me felicitara por unas cuantas jugadas que, gracias a ti; me salieron bien. Después de todo..._

_Nada de todo eso iba con su estilo y estaba más que claro que, no iba a rebajarse al mismo nivel que yo, para hacerme sentir orgulloso de estar actuando como un buen chico. _

_Que, si había algo que le disgustaba de mí, era esa faceta que tenía yo, de hacerme el lindo contigo; cuando para ella era por demás de feo. _

_Por supuesto, era de esperarse que pensara eso, después de todo... yo no era de los de su tipo. _

_Ella que había estado metida en tantos líos, con un tipo que al principio la quería y luego pasó a odiarla y que de la noche a la mañana, se olvidó de su existencia... _

_Sí, seguramente ahora le resultaba difícil creer que todavía había historias que podían terminar con un final feliz. _

_Claro que, de ahí a que tomara a la nuestra como un posible cuento color de rosa, había una gran diferencia. Después de todo..._

_Apenas habíamos dado el primer paso e irle con eso a aquella que tenía el corazón de hierro, no fue la mejor idea de todas. _

_Que tranquilamente podíamos esperar un tiempo o, aprovechar las indirectas de Mira para blanquearlo todo pero, como siempre Erza se nos adelantó y no nos quedó otra que contarle nuestro secreto. Sin embargo..._

_Si pensabamos que ella se lo tomaría como algo de lo más normal, estabamos equivocados. _

_Si bien después de escuchar los últimos acontecimientos, quedó con la boca abierta, eso no significaba que las cartas fueran a jugar a nuestro favor. _

_Después de todo, si algo caracterizaba a los dados de nuestra mesa, era precisamente eso: que siempre estaban en contra de nosotros dos. _

_Y, si bien podríamos haber hecho algo para cambiar eso, parecían gustarnos las consecuencias que obtuvimos por ser tan descuidados, cuando sencillamente, tendríamos que habernos cuidado las espaldas. _

_Que el estar juntos, no era lo mismo que ser los amigos de siempre y algunas fichas nos caerían pesadas; si nos negabamos a abrir los ojos a tiempo. Sin embargo..._

_Como que ni tú ni yo, estabamos interesados en saber el verdadero origen de los pequeños detalles, porque sencillamente, no encajaban en el hilo de nuestra fantasía. _

_Que ya bastante teníamos con la negación de la superior, como para hacer una encuesta y preguntarle al resto quién estaba a favor de nuestro compromiso y quién no. _

_Por supuesto que yo lo tenía más que claro, que los que estuvieran tras tus pasos, no se pondrían de mi lado para que yo te hiciera inmensamente feliz; pero..._

_Si era necesario entrar en guerra con cada uno de ellos y ganarles en batalla, para que el premio supremo fuera tu corazón; entonces yo... _

_**PONDRÍA MANOS A LA OBRA, DE INMEDIATO.**_

**-¿Y bien?-la reté a que diera un paso adelante-¿No vas a decir nada?-**

**-¿Qué pretendes que te diga?-si que era directa, cuando quería-¿Qué te felicito?-**

**-No, por supuesto que no...-porque, eso era demasiado pedir-Pero, ya que insistías tanto en saber que había entre Lucy y yo...-**

**-No voy a aplaudir tu noviazgo con ella, si es eso lo que esperas-vaya, eso fue duro-De sobra sé que, una chica como ella, no tiene futuro contigo-**

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?-era el colmo, que se atreviera a comentar abiertamente, una cosa como esa**

**-¿Qué tanto puedes ofrecerle tú, a una chica que prácticamente, lo tiene todo?-era buena para dar en el blanco, tenía que reconocerlo-Sólo perderás tu tiempo, si intentas hacerla feliz-**

**-¡Oye, Erza!-ese, fue el otro-¡No te pases!-era raro, que saltara a defenderme-¡Fijo que las intenciones de Natsu, son buenas!-**

**-¿Buenas para quién, Gray?-parecía ser que hoy, era su día de meterse con todo el mundo-¿Para él?-**

**-No, para Lucy-y eso, lo dijo seguro-Y tú sabes bien de qué estoy hablando-sí, tanto que le cambió el gesto-No es necesario empezar una pelea, a mitad de las vacaciones-desde su punto de vista, claro-Y mucho menos, por algo como esto-era sorprendente, que ella no le respondiera-Después de todo, lo que pase entre ellos dos, no tiene nada que ver contigo-sí, eso decía él-¿O me equivoco?-**

**-Sólo digo que, no saldrá nada bueno de todo esto-seguía firme con su hipótesis-Y que no me haré cargo de los daños, por supuesto-**

**-¡¿Quién te pidió que lo hicieras?-ese, fui yo-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!-la verdad, llevaba buen tiempo, queriendo decirle eso-¡No más metes las narices donde no te llaman, porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer!-**

**-¡N-Natsu!-después de un buen rato, se te escuchó de fondo-¡No tenías por qué...!-**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí, Lucy!-no buscaba pelea con nadie, pero no le vi otra salida-¡Estoy harto que se meta en mis asuntos, como si fueran los suyos!-porque, literalmente, eso hacía-¡Que Jerard haya jugado con ella, no significa que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo contigo!-**

**-¿Qué...?-sí, supuse que no estabas al tanto de todo**

**-¡Que su vida haya sido un fracaso, no es culpa mía!-la verdad que no-¡Si ella no es capaz de olvidarse de las personas que la traicionaron, es cosa suya!-aunque de por sí, eso estaba más que claro-¡¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros?-**

**-Natsu...-era fácil, dejarte sin palabras**

**-¡Voy a ser claro, Erza!-porque, ya no me quedaba más en el discurso-¡Estés o no a mi favor, no voy a renunciar a Lucy!-porque, ya me daba igual-¡Aún si metes las narices, no la voy a dejar!-siquiera retrocedí, aunque ella enfureciera-¡Si alguien va a echar a perder esto, ese seré yo!-aunque, muy dispuesto, no estuviera-¡No tú!-sentencié, sin dar un paso al costado-¡¿Te quedó claro?-**

**-Has lo que quieras-prácticamente, se lavó las manos-Pero, no vengas llorando luego, cuando te des cuenta que tengo razón-vaya, seguía con eso-Después de todo, no estás a la altura de una chica como Lucy-porque, yo era mediocre-Y jamás lo estarás, por supuesto-**

_Y tuvo que decir eso, para tirar todo abajo. _

_Era sorprendente el poder destructivo que tenían sus palabras, cuando de mí se trataba. _

_No necesitaba decir mucho, para lanzarme al pozo y dejarme ahí por largo rato, para que aprendiera la lección y volviera a respetarla tal cual lo hacía antes. _

_Que ella era una mujer adulta y tenía mucho más idea que yo, respecto a la vida y la diferencia que había entre la gente de clase alta como tú y los mediocres como yo. Después de todo..._

_Tú eras una princesa y eso, ni el hecho de que fueras una más de Fairy Tail, lo cambiaba. _

_Seguías llevando el apellido de tu padre y ni que borraras la tinta que había sobre el documento, ibas a hacer que tu nombre fuera otro y la herencia le correspondiera a cualquier otra chica y no a ti. Por supuesto, eras libre de escapar de tu destino si querías, pero... sabías que tarde o temprano, tendrías que apretar el freno y ahí..._

_**¿QUÉ IBAS A HACER?**_

_Por más que te negaras a regresar a casa, sabías que ibas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento y tu vida volvería a ser la misma que era antes de conocerme o, solamente, cruzarme por el camino. Claro que, el hecho de que fueras casi una reina, no te quitaba el título que te habías ganado en el gremio, pero... dentro de todas las basuras que dijo Erza, en algo tenía razón: yo nunca iba a estar a la altura de una chica como tú._

_Eras demasiado para alguien tan bajito como yo y por más que me engañara y me contentara, de alguna manera, con ese cuento de que eras mi compañera de equipo porque yo te caía bien, tenía bien en claro que una vez que se levantara el telón; nuestras vidas dejarían de ser las mismas y el muro volvería a levantarse en medio de los dos._

_Entonces, el cuento ya no tendría el color rosa de un principio y tú llorarías pegada a mi pecho, rogando que no te forzaran a regresar a ese calabozo que te hacía tan infeliz, como no podía hacerte yo. _

_Que para ti, un chico tan sencillo como este, te hacía bien y no querías perder la oportunidad de tocar las estrellas, si estaba dentro de mis posibilidades; regalarte al menos una. _

_Que para ti, el mundo era completamente sencillo, si te estabas conmigo y no te hacía falta nada más, salvo que el día durara 48 horas y no las 24 que le correspondía, por ordenes del de arriba. _

_Que si bien tu futuro era distinto al mío, querías compartirlo con este chico que tenías al lado, que hacerlo sola y por tu propia cuenta. Que ya nada tenía el mismo sentido que antes y que siquiera sentías lo dulce pegado a tu boca, de tan agrio que era el aire que respirabas, estando tan lejos de mi lado. _

_Que poco te importaba todo lo demás, si terminabas encerradas en esas cuatro paredes que, no más te transmitían frío y no el calor que en silencio, te daban mis brazos._

_Que estabamos demasiado pegados, como para desprendernos ahora y caminar por una senda completamente opuesta a la de un principio, donde chocamos las manos y nos presentamos, como dos personas comunes y corrientes; sabiendo que ni tú ni yo eramos así. No era que fueramos de otro planeta o algo por el estilo, pero... como nos habíamos encontrado tan a mitad del camino y coíncidido en tantas cosas, daba para pensar que sí. Después de todo, no era muy común cruzarse con otros dos como nosotros, que se llevaran tan bien y que de paso, lo reconocieran abiertamente. _

_Claro que, nuestro trato también tenía sus consecuencias, pero... pasando de eso, no había mucho de lo que quejarse y por más raro que sonara, yo no tenía nada que objetar en tu contra. Aún en un momento como este, en el que me encontraba roto por dentro, porque sabía cual de todas era nuestra posible realidad, los ojos no me daban para mirarte mal y decirte a los cuatro vientos que, esto aún sin haber comenzado..._

_**HABÍA LLEGADO A SU FIN.**_

**-Natsu...-escucharte, por primera vez, me hizo mal-Sobre lo de hace un rato, yo...-**

**-¿Vas a excusarla, acaso?-porque, por tu tono de voz, pintaba que sí-Digo, como que me pasé con ella...-**

**-Sí, pero...-siquiera atinaste a negarlo-Erza tuvo lo suyo, también...-vaya, pensé que estabas de su lado-Se opuso a lo nuestro, como si estuvieramos cometiendo un error...-**

**-Te dije que no se pondría en nuestro lugar...-muy a mi pesar, tenía que reconocer que, eso sería imposible-Ella no cree en las relaciones que funcionan...-**

**-¿Sólo porque Jerard jugó con ella?-bueno, tú sabías esa versión de la historia-Que le haya ido mal con él, no significa que...-**

**-Piensalo bien, Lucy...-en realidad, yo tendría que hacerlo, no tú-¿Qué tanto puedo ofrecerte yo, que no pueda alguien que esté más a tu altura?-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-porque, yo no solía decir esas cosas-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-**

**-Es tal cual ella dijo...-y como me jodía tenerlo presente-Tú y yo, somos diferentes...-aunque eso, lo supe desde un principio-No hay manera que pueda estar a la altura de una chica que, prácticamente, lo tiene todo...-**

**-¡No digas eso!-que me tomaras por sorpresa y por la espalda, me hizo mal-¡Puede que lo tenga todo...!-lo pusiste en duda-¡Pero, si no te tengo a ti...!-ahí, tus manos partieron mi pecho-Entonces, no lo quiero...-**

**-Lucy...-eras buena, para llegarme al corazón**

**-Aún si estuviera al lado de un tipo, que fuera capaz de dar hasta su vida por mí...-porque, ese era el destino que te tocaba-¿Qué caso tendría estar con él, si te quiero a ti?-**

**-Prefieres vivir en la ruina que bajo un techo seguro, ¿eh?-en eso, me hiciste sonreír-Te conformas con poco, pese a ser una princesa...-**

**-Poco me importa eso...-en eso, me soltaste para que fuera capaz de verte-Si te tengo conmigo, es como si el mundo entero estuviera en mis manos...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-porque, eso era demasiado exagerado-¿Valgo lo mismo que el mundo entero?-**

**-Para mí, sí...-por como te clavaste en mí, no me dio la cara para dudar**

**-Supongo que no importa lo que dijo Erza, entonces...-quise apostar porque no-¿O sí?-**

**-Por supuesto que no importa...-hasta me tomaste las manos, para que me asegurara de eso-Si esto funciona o no, es asunto nuestro...-vaya, sonabas más decidida que yo-El resto no tiene por qué meter las narices, donde no los llaman...-**

**-Crei que era el único que pensaba eso...-hasta me sentí solo, en medio de todo el asunto, por tu diminuto apoyo-Digo, no va contigo eso de pasarte por abajo, la opinión de los demás...-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga de vez en cuando?-ahí, te pusiste a la defensiva-Además, esto es algo personal...-sí, en eso tenías razón-¿O no?-**

**-Claro que lo es, Lucy...-a ti, había que afirmartelo todo-¿Qué más podría ser sino?-**

**-Vaya manera tienes de darme la razón...-sí, seguramente, estabas esperando otro tipo de respuesta de mi parte-Bueno, supongo que está bien, por ahora...-¿en serio?-Ya hablaremos de eso, después...-**

**-¿Hablar?-porque, era raro que lo plantearas así-¿De qué?-**

**-A ti hay que explicartelo todo, ¿eh?-demasiado, para acotar-Ven conmigo...-**

**-¿Ir?-para cuando reaccioné, ya estabas tirándome del brazo-¿A dónde?-**

**-Terminemos el día juntos...-eso, en el fondo, me sonó propio de ti-Dónde nadie nos moleste...-**

**-Dónde nadie nos moleste, ¿eh?-hasta me lo pensé un poco, antes de abrir la boca-Creo que conozco un lugar cerca de aquí...-si no me fallaba la memoria, claro-Es más, estoy seguro que te gustará...-**

**-En ese caso...-me soltaste la mano, para que estuviera al mando-Llevame hasta allá, Natsu...-**

**-¡Claro!-después de todo el lío que armó la otra bruja, podría decirse que, me sentía animado estando a tu lado-¡Dejamelo a mí!-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de mucho tiempo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este **Natsu x Lucy** !

Debo decir que me tomé un par de meses para retomarlo, por el simple hecho que lo dejé en un punto bastante difícil de sacar adelante. Si bien cuando terminé el 8 de este fic, tenía más o menos pensado que haría en el siguiente, luego lo abandoné un poco _**(demasiado, diría yo)**_ y fue casi imposible dejarlo por aquí enseguida.

Así que, después de haber terminado con uno más de **Game for you**, decidí retomar **Where I Belong** y ver que salía. Lamentablemente, este capítulo no se acerca ni a palos a lo que iba a ser en un principio, pero... tampoco se fue tanto de hilo como pensé que lo haría.

Si bien **Natsu fue bastante duro en cuanto a Erza**, la idea fue esa desde un principio y pos, si algún punto saltó dentro de las líneas de esta entrega, se debe a que he retomado el anime después de un buen rato y he agregado cosas que antes no tenía pensado poner por aquí _**(es el caso, del supuesto fracaso amoroso entre Erza y Jerard, el cual nunca fue mencionado hasta ahora).**_

Pero, pasando de eso, me alegra haber podido sacarlo de su hueco y haberlo metido en otro nuevo que, espero que no sea tan profundo como el anterior. Lo bueno es que, esta historia pese a los toques negros que tiene de vez en cuando _**(como hace unas líneas atrás)**_, no pierde el tono rosa de un principio, lo cual es un logro.

De todas maneras, aquí se los dejo para que lo lean y me digan que piensan. Espero que, pese a la ausencia de las actualizaciones, este proyecto siga teniendo la buena respuesta que tuvo en un principio.

Y pos, ya sin más, me despido ! Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto ! _**(espero)**_

**MonKey D NaMii**


End file.
